


The Art of War

by Calrissian66, MinaTheSkywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Canon pre-rotj material only, Co-written with an excellent writer, Lots of references to the comics and books, New Empire!, New Republic, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, The closures we never got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calrissian66/pseuds/Calrissian66, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheSkywalker/pseuds/MinaTheSkywalker
Summary: It's been 9 months since the battle of Endor. Imperial command is at chaos! The brave rebel alliance is pushing the advantage while Luke Skywalker is given a new command....one unlike any he's ever dealt with. His first mission takes him deep into the heart of the dark side. What does he find in there?Meanwhile imperial lieutenant Jek Dorma has  unique meeting with everyone's favorite farmboy-turned-jedi. One that will change his prospective about many things.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-written with wonderful writer @Calrissian66 and is part of a shared universe. This will mostly deal with the POV of the Rebels while it's twin companion piece - soon to be published and link will be provided - will deal with the Imperial POV. 
> 
> Please forgive any grammatical errors as English isn't my first language

* * *

* * *

The Art of War: Chapter 1- Prologue

 

Jek Dorma woke up to find himself lying on an orange jumpsuit, his head throbbing and his entire body aching like he was stomped by a bantha herd. The first thing he saw after regaining consciousness was a campfire, and He could vaguely make out the shape of trees in the background through his half-closed eyes. As his vision cleared, he realized he was in a clearing somewhere in a forest.

 

A pained groan escaped him when a jolt of pain shot through his left leg as he took a sitting position. A glance towards it revealed an instant bacta cast wrapped around it. 

 

" That should heal in a couple of weeks. A couple of days with the right treatment if it's only a crack " 

 

His eyes shot forward and his right hand moved to the empty holster where his blaster should've been. The figure sitting on a neatly cut tree log was a young man with dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was dressed in a simple black shirt, brown pants and military boots. Most probably the owner of the orange jumpsuit. 

 

A Rebel jumpsuit. 

 

" Who are you? Where am I? " he said, feeling somewhat groggy and more than a little anxious. 

 

" Afraid I can't really tell you my name right now. As to where we are....we're somewhere on Hradreek. Unfortunately, far from any settlements. " 

 

" Hradreek? " he said as he placed his fingers on his temples. His head was beginning to clear and the memories started flowing back. His Squadron was escorting the Imperial cruiser-carrier " Black Talon " over Hardeek when his TIE interceptor was disabled near the atmosphere. He'd barely managed to break the crash slightly when the engines mysteriously started again. 

 

" Yeah, we were both shot down with some sort of Ion pulse too close to the atmosphere. My fighter was disabled for a couple of minutes and I barely managed to, er, crash it properly after the thrusters kicked back in. I think that's what happened with you as well since your interceptor crashed a klick north from here. I had to carry you back to camp. I guess it's a good thing my X-Wing had a first aid kit. " 

 

" I suppose it pays to have the larger starfighters " said Jek wryly with a frown, taking in the clearing where the Rebel had set camp as he lifted himself to sit on the log behind him. He noticed the damage X-Wing with the blue and white Astromech working on it in the background. 

 

" Why would a rebel do that though? " he continued, giving the younger man a skeptical look. 

 

He simply gave a small shrug " because you needed it " he said as his lips curved into a hint of smile. 

 

" That didn't stop you from taking down half of my squardon single-handedly " Jek said, feeling a strange mixture of respect, righteous anger and gratefulness.

 

The Rebel pilot's face fell briefly " That was combat. I try not to take life when I don't have to " 

 

" A noble sentiment " Jek said " Perhaps one more soldiers should follow. Of course, It probably wouldn't be needed so much had the rebellion not declared war " 

 

The rebel pilot gave him a perfectly neutral look " Well, people tend to get riled up when you massacre the Lasat and enslave the Wookiees. Among other things of course " 

 

Jek gave a small nod " Point Taken. The Empire is far from perfect... " 

 

" Ah. Now that's an understatement " the young man interrupted with the ghost of a smirk on his face. 

 

"... Still, was  _ this _ the only way to change things? " he continued. 

 

The pilot gazed at the bonfire for a few moments before looking him in the eye " It's the only one as far as I can tell. The few honest senators in the now-disbanded imperial senate weren't really making a difference. Alderaan certainly didn't help. " 

 

Jek's own face fell " there's no denying that Alderaan was a tragedy, one that rests on Tarkin's shoulders, but was the death star not mass murder as well? Hundreds of thousands had perished! " 

 

Was it just him, or did the rebel slightly flinch? 

 

The pilot stared at him for a moment " you lost someone there. " why did that seem more of a statement than a question? 

 

" I did. Four friends from the academy. " 

 

The Rebel gave him a look of earnest sadness " I am sorry " 

 

Jek simply nodded " We've all lose someone to this war I suppose. Guilt, loss,.... All soldiers have to deal with them one way or another. Even those in your ' noble crusade ' I presume. " 

 

The pilot simply gave him an amused smile " Noble crusade? What exactly do imperials think we are? " 

 

" Many imperials view you as terrorists, mostly those who lost someone to the war. Others are.....more sympathetic to your cause but either disapprove of your methods or refuse to defect because they don't think you have a chance against the Imperial fleet. Of course, we've had quite the increase in defectors since Endor. " 

 

The Rebel gave him a look that made him feel as if he could see his very soul " And what do you think? " 

 

Jek looked him in the eye and paused for a moment " I'm in the camp that views the Rebels as foolish idealists, albeit overzealous ones. I may not like Palpatine or many of the things my superiors did, but I do believe in the good side of the Empire. " 

 

The Rebel folded his arms across his chest and gave him a skeptical look " So you believe in a dictatorship? " 

 

Jek folded his own arms across his chest and his expression became grave " My father was a farmer on a poor outer rim world whose problems were ignored by a corrupt Republic mired in bureaucracy until the Empire came along. Things are somewhat better now.

" 

 

" And I'm guessing there was something in it for the Empire as well? " the rebel asked

 

Jek smiled " A small doonium mine. It got my people jobs, our world a chance and me a free pass to skystrike Academy. Now, I'm not saying your grievances aren't warranted, just that there was some good that came with the Empire " 

 

The Rebel shook his head slightly " Afraid it wasn't worth it. " 

 

Jek sighed " You're probably right. But I do believe the chances of a good Empire are more than the chances of a good Republic. For the first to work, few men have to be wise. For the second to work, most people have to be wise. Which is more likely? I had hopes that once palpatine was gone, a better leader will replace him. Then again, I'm not a man of politics, so I could be wrong. " 

 

The Rebel gave a soft smile " I think had the Empire had enough men like you lieutenant, there wouldn't be a need for a rebellion. " 

 

Jek smiled gratefully " Thank you. Glad I could convince you that not all Imperial officers are Darth Vader. " He said jokingly, but the Rebel didn't laugh. Instead he gave a small flinch and frowned into the fire. 

 

' perhaps he lost someone to Vader like many others ' he thought. " You never told me what the Rebels think of imperial officers, by the way " he said, hoping to lighten the mood. 

 

The rebel's smile returned " Well, the stereotype is that they are pretentious and spoiled snobs from the core. " 

 

" Ah. I can see where that came from. " he said with a grin. 

 

" Some think anyone who serves the empire after it's atrocities deserves what he gets one way or another. At a time, I thought so myself, but I know better now. " The Rebel said with a solemn expression on his face. 

 

Jek's face fell " Listen I..... " 

 

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the sound of powerful sublight engines. A YT-1300 corellian freighter flew into a view from behind him - The direction of the rising sun - and hovered 50 meters behind the pilot at 1 15 meters altitude. 

 

The young man got up and moved towards him. " And that'd be my ride." he said "  Afraid I have to go now. It's been a pleasure meeting you lieutenant. " he continued as he extended his arm for a handshake. 

 

Jek shook his hand in confusion " you're.... not gonna take me prisoner? " 

 

The Rebel smiled " I'll admit the thought has crossed my mind, but I can't bring myself to do it. And I believe this is yours " he said as he handed him his confiscated commlink " Don't worry. It's still functional and the emergency codes should connect you to the nearest imperial base on the southern hemisphere. " 

 

He eyed the device for a moment, still trying to grasp what was happening. His enemy was letting him go! " Thank you " he said as the pilot turned around and started moving towards his crashed starfighter. " you might want to erase the data on the navicomputer " kriff, why did he say that? 

 

The pilot threw him an amused glance " No need, lieutenant " he turned around again, closed his eyes and raised his hand. 

 

The starfighter slowly levitated towards the old freighter and attached itself to its magnetic clamps. He was suddenly aware that he was staring, mouth opened, at the scene. " how.... " 

 

The words died once more when the freighter lowered it's ramp - Was that a Wookiee in the cargo hold? - and the Rebel performed a miraculous jump to land on it. 

 

He walked inside and the ramp closed as the ship took off, leaving a very stunned imperial lieutenant behind. 

 

Both men were oblivious to the figure watching them discreetly from the treetops. 

* * *

  
  


Luke, Han and the mighty Chewbacca walked down the ramp into the rear hanger of  _ The Resilience _ , one of the rebellion's most heavily modified cruisers from Mon Cala. The place was buzzing with motion as usual, with astromechs, technicians and pilots going about their business. 

 

Leia quickly ran up to Luke and pulled him in for an embrace. " Never scare me like that again. " She said with a relieved smile as she broke away. 

 

" Hey, it's not like it's the first time I've crashed " he said with a bright smile " It takes more than that to take me down. Remember Vorgas Vas? " 

 

Leia's face fell slightly and Luke suddenly got the feeling that there was something about that battle he didn't know " Don't remind me " she said as she forced a weary smile. 

 

" Hey " Han's voice came over from behind him " Chewie and I are alright too you know " 

 

" So I've noticed. " she said with a mischievous grin as she pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

" Get a room you two. " Wedge came over with a teasing smirk on his face " Good to see you boss " he said as he pulled Luke in for a hug " What? You're vulnerable now that you're not in charge? Still, should've known you'd never go down that easily. " 

 

" Well, you'd never let me live it down now, would you? " Luke replied with a grin

 

" Whatever the hell was that anyway? " Wedge asked " I didn't see anything near you aside from that interceptor that chased you into orbit. I turned around for a minute to save red ten's hide and suddenly you're both gone. "

 

" I don't know " Luke said with a small frown " but it wasn't like anything I've ever dealt with before. We were both hit with some sort of Ion pulse and my force senses never even went off. " 

 

" Maybe he got hit by friendly fire? " Leia cut in with a frown " some sort of modified TIE with an Ion pulse? " 

 

" I didn't see anything near them " Wedge countered. 

 

" There was nothing on my sensors either " Luke said gravely. 

 

" Maybe it came from the Imperial Cruiser-carrier? " Leia suggested " Some sort of new modification? "

 

" Probably " Luke conceded " but it doesn't explain why the force never warned me " 

 

" Well, Whatever it was " Han said " We'd better tell high command about it soon. " 

 

" At least we got the coaxium " Wedge said " that Carrier didn't take much time to crack and Major Nakama's commando squad got the containers in a flash. " 

 

" Any casualties? " Luke asked with a concerned expression as usual. 

 

Wedge shook his head " None. Those B-nebulon frigates did a good job covering us. Come on, I'll buy you guys a drink at the mess to celebrate. "

 

" I'll have… " Han started before noticing Leia giving him ' the look ' " On second thought, I'll pass. Got some work to do on the Falcon. " 

 

Wedge gave him a knowing smile " Too Bad, Pal. What about you Luke? You coming? " 

 

" Sure, I'll have the biggest glass of milk they have. " 

 

Somewhere behind him Chewie Barked a laugh. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Nightmares

 

Chapter 2: Nightmares

 

The scene replayed itself the same way it always did: the death star's grey, depressing interior, Tarkin's smug expression, Vader's tight grip as he held her and, visible from the viewport, Alderaan.

 

Her home.

 

Tarkin said something about Alderaan being a suitable demonstration. She didn't try to protest this time, it was pointless as she'd learned from experience. Once again, the grand moff gave the fateful order.

 

There it was, the green beam that turned a peaceful world, full of innocent people who never chose war, into nothing but dust and rocks. She could feel Vader's hands tightening painfully around her arms for a moment, as clearly as she could on that fateful day, as if to further torment her. It was the same scene again, with nothing new.

 

" Stay strong, child. The pain will pass as long as you never lose hope. Death is only a beginning "

 

She turned to face him, an expression of utter incredulity and fury on her face. How dare this monster lecture her? The monster whose mask was the very image of death and terror...

 

But instead of the skull-like mask she expected, she saw a familiar face with dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

 

Her own brother.

 

She woke up with a gasp. Relief washed over her as she found herself back at her small quarters on home one. She was shivering and covered in sweat.

 

_ ' Leia? What happened? Is everything alright? ' _ came Luke's worried voice in her head. She was still getting used to this strange ability of his.

 

Using the little training he'd shown her, she lowered her mental shields, focused on their bond and spoke up. " I am fine Luke, it's nothing "

 

' _ It's not nothing, you're terrified. What was it, Leia? ' _

 

She didn't answer...Didn't want to tell him about her nightmare, about what'd been bothering her

 

'  _ It was him, wasn't it?  _ '

 

She remained silent for a moment before releasing a tired sigh " Luke...just go back to sleep. I promise we'll talk about it tomorrow, alright? "

 

He mentally sighed which was weird to hear in her mind '  _ But we are going to talk about it, alright? ' _

 

She gave a small smile. Luke was always protective of her and knowing they were siblings only made it worst " Don't worry. You have my word, Master Jedi "

 

She could feel him retreating from her mind to give her some privacy, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts.

 

She could still remember the day she'd overheard a certain conversation between her parents. She had locked herself in her room for hours, crying herself to sleep. She woke up to see her parents' worried faces. They'd held her in their arms for so long, told her how much they loved her, how who her genes came from meant absolutely nothing.

 

And she'd believed them, just like she had when they told her they had no idea who her real parents were. For her entire life, her biological parents were nothing more than a tiny grey spot on her life that she'd never bothered with. As far as she was concerned, Bail and Breha were the only parents she ever had, and that was that.

 

But that family was gone. She had found a new one in the alliance, especially in Han, Luke, Chewie...Even the droids. And then she suddenly had a wonderful brother and a late mother she could be proud of.

 

But the price was too steep.

  
  


 

Luke was sitting on his bed, a datapad plugged into his Astromech Droid, when she entered his room. She immediately took notice of the various datapads that littered his small desk, which wasn't a common sight given the room's owner.

 

" Hey, Slept well? " Luke said as he looked up from the datapad in his hands.

 

" Not exactly " She sighed as she picked up one of the datapads " What are you doing to poor Artoo? "

 

" Oh, just loading some new slicing programs Lando suggested into his memory banks. " He was obviously waiting for her to start talking about her nightmare but didn't want to push her. A true gentleman as always.

 

She turned on the datapad in her hands and frowned at what she read. Mediation techniques, Telepathy, Philosophy...Those were Jedi topics.

 

" Luke....What's This? "

 

He gave her a look that suggested he hadn't wanted to share that particular piece of information just yet. " Well, eh, I have been meaning to talk to you about this. Recently, I've decided to record everything I learned so far about the force and the Jedi. That way, if something happened to me, You'd have that knowledge and be able to pass it to others. " 

 

" Luke, don't talk like that..." she said with an expression of utter worry.

 

" We're at war, Leia " he interrupted " We have to think of everything. I can't be the last jedi "

 

She only nodded and stared at her feet. She understood his logic, but she didn't have to like it. The thought of losing him or Han was terrifying beyond belief.

 

" I still can't understand how you did it... " She said as she looked him in the eye with a sorrowful expression.

 

" I didn't, " he said with a similar expression " Not entirely at least. I mean, I can forgive him for what he did to me, but not what he did to you, to Han...to everyone else. Still...You haven't looked into him the way I did, Leia. He was miserable and desperate, I couldn't bring myself to kill him or even hate him. I know he did horrible things... "

 

" He was a monster, Luke " She interrupted with a face as hard as stone.

 

" Maybe." He said " But he wasn't just a monster. It's just that everything I'd learned about him told me he was once a good man, and everything I'd seen inside him told me that man was still in there somewhere. I wish you could've seen him before his death Leia, He'd felt so...different. "

 

Luke had told her about Vader's last words. How he'd wished her to know that her brother was right about him, which was practically him asking for her forgiveness. Well, her brother may have been right one way or another, but that monster wasn't getting any forgiveness from her.

 

" Anyway, we will have to talk later. I have a meeting with General Cracken in five minutes. I will comm once we finish. " Luke said with a slightly lighter tone

 

" Cracken? What does he want? " She inquired. Luke wasn't in intelligence, which made Cracken's request somewhat peculiar.

 

" I have no idea, I will tell you when I get back. Then you can tell me what else's been bothering you " He said as he stood up.

 

She sighed and nodded, deciding that a visit to Han might make her feel better. " Alright, I will hold you to that. "

 

* * *

 

Luke was the perfect image of a serene Jedi Knight as he sat in general Cracken's office, which managed to hide how slightly jittery he was. General Cracken sat behind his desk, with that analytical look on his face as usual, while general Madine sat opposite to Luke in front of the disk.

 

" Well commander, I can only assume you are wondering why we requested this meeting. " Cracken said with his ever piercing gaze.

 

" I will admit the thought has crossed my mind " Luke said with a small smile.

 

" I'll cut to the chase then " Cracken replied with his own knowing smile " It has come to our attention that, after Rogue Squadron was disbanded following Hoth, you were never given another command position. "

 

Luke opened his mouth as if to protest but Cracken continued " Now, we know you've applied for a position in Commander Antilles's Red Squadron. But given your new, er, skill set...General Madine feels you'll be able to serve the alliance better if placed in charge of a commando unit. "

 

Luke gave a small frown, feeling somewhat overwhelmed " I...Don't know what to say, to be honest. It's not really something I have any experience with. "

 

" Well, Commander, Her highness told us about the rescue mission on Tatooine and how you handled things on Endor." Madine said. " If anything, you've shown yourself to be quite capable of adapting, analyzing the situation and setting careful plans with multiple contingencies. Not to mention how your combat skills, generously described by General Calrissian, and your... other abilites make you a formidable force on the field. I can honestly think of noone else who could've pulled off a rescue mission from Jabba the Hutt's own palace! "

 

" Anyway, General Madine is putting together an elite commando unit dedicated to gathering Intel " General Cracken interrupted " And, given how sensitive some of it's missions are going to be, we felt you were our best choice. So, What do you say commander? "

 

Luke remained silent for a moment as the force tensed around him, as if telling him this was important " Well, I will have to think about it and discuss things with General Rieekan and General Syndulla. She may need me in Red Squadron afterall. Although, I am pretty sure Wedge can handle things just fine without me"

 

" Excellent " General Madine said with a small smile " I will send you the files for the candidates. They should include everything: their skill sets, their history, any observations regarding their behavior on the field... Hopefully, it will be enough for you to decide "

 

" Any idea what you are going to name the unit? " Luke asked

 

It was Cracken's turn to speak now " Well, we were thinking... The Krayts "

 

* * *

 

Ra'a sat on a log in front of the bonfire. The Noghri's eyes were closed as he drew deep breath after deep breath, his grey scales glowing in the moonlight. He was only vaguely aware of the plains of Ionyad that stretched before him. He wasn't very strong with the force, but he could still read it's ebb and flow, as could many of his people. It was particularly easier here, for Ionyad was a world with a particularly strong connection, although none of his survivng people seemed to know why exactly. 

 

The Force wasn't as vibrant as it once was, before the lights were extinguished. Still, the darkness that had suffocated it for so long was gone. It still felt somewhat uneasy, but the conflict was coming to an end. Still, he knew it would be the calm before the coming storm. 

 

It was a storm he was quite familiar with. 

 

What caught his attention, however, were the tiny dots of light that spread through the force like stars. There were a few beacons that stood out with varying intensity but they were so small in numbers they could be counted on the fingers of one hand. 

 

Among the beacons were two nearly identical stars that felt somewhat familiar. They reminded him of a certain star that'd turned into a cold sun in the force. One of the two stars felt slightly more intense. More stable. 

 

The force had a new champion. 

 

It was up to him to test this new warrior. To see whether he would save the galaxy from the coming storm, or leave it in darkness like his father before him. He'd passed the first test, time will determine whether or not he'll continue to do so. 

 


	3. A Team Assembled

The Art of War: Chapter 3 - A Team Assembled

  


Luke's makeshift ‘ training room ‘ - Actually a spacious storage room on _Home One_ \- was practically ablaze as 9 training remotes hovered, maneuvered and sent low-power stun blasts that somehow always met the green blade of Luke's lightsaber. 

  


Luke himself was moving like a hurricane, dodging, blocking shots and occasionally levitating a crate or two with the force to block an otherwise impossible shot. The remotes suddenly came to a halt, deactivated and dropped to the ground. Luke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

  


“ How long did that last? “ he asked his ever-faithful Astromech. Artoo beeped a response in return. “ An hour and a half? Wow. It sure didn't feel like it. “

  


The sound of someone clapping came from near the door. He turned around to see a now familiar looking Togruta. " Impressive " she said with a proud smile.

  


"Even by old order standards? " he asked with a grin, obviously pleased with the praise. His father's former apprentice had been a tremendous source of support and help. She had spent several years gathering Intel as a covert operative before being recalled from a search and rescue mission after Endor and their meeting was heartfealt to say the least. 

  


" Well, maybe not quite as impressive as Anakin, but you'd have done fine against the clankers. "

  


" That's not saying much! " he said with mock-indignation " Rex says battle droids were worst than stormtroopers. " he said jokingly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead " Any news on Ezra? "

  


" Not much " she said with a frown and moved to sit on one of the crates "Sabine and the other can't seem to find any leads on his wearabouts, but the still insists he's alive, and frankly I'm with her. I'll probably be joining them in a week or so. Have you decided on what to tell Madine?" 

  


He sighed as he picked up the remotes " Not yet. The team sounds…efficient, but I'm not sure I can handle it. It's not exactly something I have experience with. "

  


" You'll do fine, Luke " she said encouragingly " You've done plenty of ground missions before. "

  


" I was on my own for most of those " he said as he placed the remotes in his training gear pack " To risk your own life is one thing, to risk others…" he trailed off as his final conversation with the late General Dodonna came to mind.

  


" You've led Rogue Squadron in combat before " she countered.

  


" I did but the pilots I'd lost on Hoth…" a pained look crossed his face as he recalled those painful months on Dagobah " Master Yoda'd tried to help but… I couldn't help but feel responsible for them. Like there was something I could've done. "

  


A memory flashed across Ahsoka's mind. A memory of a besieged Ryloth and dead clones. Dead because she had been too stubborn and inexperienced. " Leader's guilt. I had to deal with it as a commander, your father had to deal with it along every casualties report…We all have to deal with it somehow. But this is war, Luke. People die and if we refuse to take the lead when they need us to because we're too afraid…more people die. "

  


His expression turned solemn as he considered her words, then nodded and reached for a datapad lying on one of the crates. " This is the data on the candidates. They seem...colorful " he said as he handed it to her.

  


She took the datapad and started reading. Colorful was the right word indeed:

  


_" Slicer: Anuba Bask_

  


_A male Givin specializing in anything tech-related. Givins are known for their mathematical prowess, making them acute shipbuilders and astrogators. Their unique biology also allows them to survive a short period of time in the vacuum of space._

  


_Nephew of Drusil Bephorin, The Givin Cryptographer responsible for the alliance slicing through many of the Empire's encryptions. Joined the alliance shortly after the battle of Yavin following a mission involving his aunt. He, however, shares many of the Givin's idiosyncrasies._

  


  


_  
_ _Demolitions:_ _Ahrinda Syndron_

  


_A human female. Hailing from Lothal, she gained experience as a demolitions expert due to her work in the doonium mines. Extremely competent regarding explosives and buildings._

  


  


  
  
  


_Specialist: Orrimmitto_

  


_A male Dressilian specializing in long-range combat and guerilla combat. Invited into the Rebellion early on and trained by the legendary Major Lokmarcha, Orrimmitto is one of the Alliance's best snipers. His team work skills could require improving._

  


  
  


_Generalist: Rex (CT-7567)_

  


_A clone veteran, Rex has extensive training and experience from fighting for the Republic and for the Alliance. Despite his accelerated aging, Rex is still very agile and deadly on the battlefield. Able to think fast and effectively under extreme pressure, his clone conditioning comes in handy. "_

  


" What did Rex say about this? " she asked.

  


" He was pretty excited and said we should go for it " Luke sighed " I guess I remind him of father, which is both good and bad I suppose. " he continued as he sat down on a crate as well, trying not to wince at his own words.

  


Ahsoka smiled " Rex would be great help. He used to train ARC troopers back in the day. And  the rest of the team sound promising as well. I think you should go for it "

  


" Maybe I will. " he said " As long as command says I'm relieved from starfighter corps. "

  


" that reminds me, we have a command meeting at o'1200. I was told to let you know. You might wanna freshen up after the training though "

  


Understanding the subtle criticism regarding his body Odour, Luke simply nodded " I'll go back to my quarters for a sonic shower and fresh clothes then. You? "

  


" I'll do some training with the remotes myself before doing the same. My Ataru is a little rusty. " she said as she got up and grabbed two of the remotes from the pack.

  


" Alright, " he said as he got up " see you at the meeting then. Come on, Artoo " and with that, he headed for the door followed by the blue and silver astromech, the sound of remotes activating behind him.

* * *

  


The sight of the main briefing room brought back memories of the battle of Endor. A battle that would determine the fate of the rebellion, if not the galaxy. _' And how far have we come since we began this '_ Leia thought as she looked at the corellian standing next to her. It's amazing how the insufferable smuggler she'd met all those years ago ended up as one of the most trusted leaders of the alliance. It was equally amazing that the fluffy haired farmboy who'd walked into her cell that day was now the serene jedi knight standing next to her husband. 

  


_' And he finally got himself a new haircut '_ She thought. She found that she quite liked it too. It was similar to the one he had when they first met but considerably shorter. 

  


" I'd like to thank you all for being here today " Mon Mohema said in her ever regal voice as she stood in the center of the room by the large holotable " The alliance is, as always, grateful for your services. In the past few months, several developments appeared on the galactic stage. As thus, Admiral Ackbar and the generals have a few things to announced. " she said as she gestured to the Mon Calamari Admiral standing next to her. To his right, general's Cracken, Madine and Syndulla awaited there turn.

  


" Thank you, Chancellor. Thank you all. " Ackbar nodded as he took in the scene with those bulging eyes of his. " Now, with the recent Skirmishes at Hradreek, Denash and Rishi, The alliance finally has enough resources to take back Mon Cala. The shipyards there will prove invaluable in increasing the fleet's size in the long run. That, along with the Sullustan fleet, should help our forces gain the upper hand in the outer rim. "

  


Leia could hear the pain behind Ackbar's words. His people were heavily disciplined after their last mutiny.

  


" As you can see by these marks, " Cracken said as he gestured at the red and green triangles representing imperial fleet positions on the galactic map " The Empire seems to be retreating more and more into the mid rim. After Endor and the last few months, their forces are stretched thin and left vulnerable here in the outer rim territories, so they seem to be retreating more and more towards the core. In other words, it's time to press the advantage. Taking over the tibanna mines on Bespin and the shipyards on Mon Cala will be pivotal for that forces. "

  


" _The Resilience_ and _The Defiant_ are to head to Denash to make final preparations. " Hera Syndulla cut in " They are to be escorted by Red, Silver and Strike squadrons and rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at Zastiga in two weeks from now. Commander's Antilles, Niles and Ozyer, you're to prepare your squadrons for departure in five hours from now " She gave the orders with her usual commanding voice and received nods and ' Yes Ma'am 's from the pilots. 

  


" Several new strike teams are also being prepared at the moment " Madine said " which reminds me: Commander Skywalker, Do we have an answer regarding you joining the Krayts? "

  


" Well,...er " She noticed Luke pause and glance at ' Fulcrum ' who nodded reassuringly with a small smile " As a matter of fact, General, We do. I've decided to join. "

  


Madine smiled with satisfaction " It's good to have you with us Commander. Looking forward to working with you. "

  


_' So Ahsoka managed to convince him. '_ She thought. She was going to have to ask what changed his mind after the meeting. 

* * *

  


The scene that greeted Luke when he entered the smaller briefing room two days later gave him a strange sense of Déja Vu. General Cracken was standing in front of the same galactic map from earlier and standing in a circle around the map, we're a human female, a male Givin, a Dressilian male and a familiar looking clone.

  


" Ah, Commander Skywalker " said the general cheerfully as he came over to shake his hand " Glad you could join us. Allow me to formally introduce you to the Krayts. This is lieutenant Ahrinda Syndron. " he gestured towards a petite young woman with a straight nose, black eyes and black hair tied into a ponytail " One of the Alliance's finest demolitions experts. "

  


" It's a great pleasure working with you Commander " She said with a grin as he shook his hand.

  


" Thank you, the pleasure is all mine " he replied with a smile, somewhat uncomfortable with her awe. He was only painfully aware of the exaggerated stories around him that circulated among alliance forces.

  


" And this, " Madine said, gesturing to the young Givin dressed in an olive-green jumpsuit " Is Anuba Bask, our tech expert who can slice into just about any system. "

  


" The general greatly exaggerates " the Givin said as shook Luke's hand " Overjoyed to finally meet you Commander. My aunt has told me much about your courage and wits. "

  


" Thank you. " Luke's mouth curved into a smile at the mention of his old friend " I hope Drusil and the rest are alright. "

  


" Major Orrimmitto " Madine cut in, gesturing at the somewhat burly Dressilian. " A guerilla warfare expert and the best sharpshooter I ever met. "

  


" Honored to serve with ya' commander " the Dressilian said as he gripped Luke's hand and shook it somewhat vigorously " Major Derlin had lots of good things to say about you "

  


" Hopefully he wasn't wrong " Luke said with a small smile, almost overwhelmed by the respect he was receiving from people who'd never met him.

  


" And you already know Major Rex " Madine said at last.

  


" Fortunately for him that is " Rex said with a chuckle as he folded his arms across his chest " If he's anything like my General, He'll need me to keep on him "

  


" I'll probably need it more " Luke said with a grin.

  


" Well, " General Madine said as he moved back towards the holotable " now that we've got that out of the way, we can start briefing you on your first mission. "

  


As the team gathered around the map, the general touched a single system. The image was magnified to reveal a volcanic planet with angry clouds and rivers of flowing lava.

  


" The Mustafar System? " Ahrinda asked with obvious confusion.

  


" Ah. I remember that one " Rex said " A small volcanic world in the Atravis sector. Back in the clone wars the techno union used to mine it for all sorts of minerals. "

  


" And the Empire continued to do so after the war. " Madine explained " But the minerals aren't your target. It's this " his hand danced over the console and the image of a tall fortress appeared. Luke felt a knot form in his stomach.

  


" Fortress Vader. " Madine continued " Darth Vader's personal retreat. As you all know, Darth Vader was a complete enigma. While he didn't have a specific rank in the Imperial military, he outranked everyone short of the Grand Moffs. Not much is known about him, But we do know he was closer to Palpatine than anyone else. Which means that whatever information we can find in his castle's computer systems could be an Aurodium gold mine for intelligence. "

  


Luke's face betrayed little of the fear he was feeling as his mouth hung slightly open and his brows furrowed. Should that information contain anything regarding his father's true identity….

  


But no, that wasn't likely. His father had went too far to distance himself from Anakin Skywalker. There was no turning back now anyway. He could only pray to the force now.

  


" Unfortunately, " Madine explained " The entire system is the protection of Death Squadron: Vader's personal battalion, with an imperial garrison stationed near the fortress at Gahenn plains. The place is also protected by a military grade shield generator, making an aerial raid impossible without engaging the two star destroyers in orbit. "

  


" The good news is: " he continued " Most of the forces protecting Mustafar have retreated into the mid rim, although the Empire is still trying to hold on to the system. This makes it possible to get past their defenses and infiltrate the castle. "

  


" If you'll excuse me sir, " Rex interrupted " Why wouldn't the Empire simply remove whatever data is in there? Why waste resources guarding it? Why not destroy it? "

  


" Well, as I've mentioned, The forces protecting Mustafar are part of Death Squadron " Madine explained " They are somewhat…overzealous, when it comes to their commander. Word is some of them still have hope Vader will be revealed alive and make a triumphant return somehow. Our Intel indicates they've reached a compromise with Imperial command, which is why they left behind two out of four star destroyers and a garrison before retreating to the mid rim. "

  


" Sounds like the Empire's leadership is at chaos " Anuba commented.

  


" The question is: if it has a shield generator, how are we supposed to reach it much less infiltrate it? " Ahrinda asked.

  


" Perhaps we could go from below " Luke suggested. He suddenly found every eye in the room focused on him.

  


" Shu-Torun is very similar to Mustafar, " Luke explained " A shu-torunian submersible drilling vehicle could travel below the surface of the lava and come out inside the fortress. Once inside we can cause enough distraction to buy some time and gather the Intel. If we can take down the shield generator a standing by ship could extract us. "

  


" That's…a daring plan, Commander " Madine said as he stroked his beard " I do recall we found the plans for one of those among the data we managed to obtained during that disastrous battle at Mako-ta. We should be able to rig something up with the right material. But what if the ship standing by isn't fast enough to extract you? "

  


Luke gave a small smile " I think there's one ship that won't have that problem. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need reviews guys. Can't write if I think noone is enjoying it!


	4. Nest of Darkness

  


  


The Art of War: Chapter 4 - Nest of Darkness

Han stared at the swirling lines of hyperspace as he sat in The _Falcon's_ cockpit, an uneasy feeling in his gut. In a few minutes, they would arrive at Mustafar, a planet that didn't at all bring pleasant feelings. Although Luke had never been there himself, Han suspected it would be much harder for him given their target.

Mustafar was were Jedi went to die.

Han didn't exactly envy him; the guy was about to walk into the place in which who-knows-how-many Jedi were killed and probably tortured, all by the hands of the man he'd risked his own life for. A man everyone -including himself if he was being honest- hated and believed to be irredeemable. All because he believed otherwise. It was a faith Han had no doubt would be challenged time and time again.

'speak of the devil' he thought as the newly-proclaimed jedi entered the cockpit and sat at the co-pilot seat. "They are ready at the driller." Luke said with a grim expression "How much till real space?"

Han glanced at the navcomputer's screen "About two minutes." he replied "You sure you're up to this?"

Luke released a breath he was holding. "I sure hope so."

Han remembered Luke's words before the mission, about high command not knowing about his relationship with Vader "You're worried they'd find something in there that would tip them off to his real name?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Luke looked down for a moment "It's possible but not likely." he said as he folded his arms. "He'd tried his best to distance himself from the past. Probably because it was too painful to handle." he said with a somewhat grim expression.

Something suddenly clicked in Han's mind. "Wait ...If high command doesn't know about what happened on the second death star...What do they know?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Well," Luke began "the official story is that I'd surrendered on Endor to prevent Vader from finding the pathfinders. He and the Emperor got into a fight in the throne room and he managed to kill the emperor but was fatally injured. I brought him back to the moon but he died during the trip back in the shuttle. They probably think I burnt his body out of spite."

Han nodded as be felt the pain hidden in Luke's words. He could see that as a convincing cover story considering there were rumors of the emperor possessing 'jedi' powers. How else would he survive their supposed assassination attempt?

"Hey," he said "Whatever you find in there,...We'll get through it. I know your old man left a complicated mess for you to handle, on more than one level, but we've handled far worse than anything they can throw at us."

Luke gave him a grateful smile before pulling back the hyperspace lever. The starlines disappeared to reveal an unpleasant looking volcanic world. Han raised the shields and activated stealth mode to hide them from scanners. He then proceeded to guide the ship towards the Gahenn plains.

Talk about a hot mess He thought wryly.

* * *

  


The sight of the surrounding lava through the view port brought back memories of the nearly disastrous mission to Shu-toran. 'Hopefully, there wouldn't be a danger of the planet imploding this time' Luke thought as a smile tugged at his lips.

As he stood in the driller's hold, his right arm raised to hold on to the strap in the ceiling, he could feel a sense of foreboding growing in his mind as they approached their target. It felt as if the temperature was dropping and the air was growing thinner as the force became inky. It wasn't unlike the feeling that'd assaulted him in the cave on Dagobah.

Shaking his head slightly, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. "How much till the target, Rex?" he asked.

"We should be under the castle in a minute, sir." Rex answered from behind the controls "All we need now is an entry point"

"According to my readings, the east wing has the lowest number of lifeforms and is far enough from the sentry points." Anuba said from his position at the console on the right side of the vehicle's aft "Sending you the data now, Major."

Luke glanced back at the human female and Dressilian major standing behind him in a similar position to his own. "You two have your orders. Any questions?"

"No, sir." Ahrinda said as they both shook their heads. Luke nodded and turned his attention to their pilot "Alright, Rex. Take us in when you're ready."

The driller took a near vertical direction as it drilled it's shaft-like path in the solid rock that formed the ground of Gahenn plains. A powder being expelled from containers on it's hull to turn into super-dense matter that filled the shaft behind them, preventing the lava from rising into the castle with them. Fortunately, they came into the fort successfully with not a stormtrooper in sight.

As they emerged from their vehicle, Luke took the time to gaze at his father's former retreat. The walls were a near jet black in color, with red lines, no visible windows and little to no decorations. The castle's very walls seemed to exude anger, sorrow and pain; both physical and emotional. The cold sensation from before reached it's peak and Luke forced himself not to shiver as a haunted expression came to his face.

"Commander. Are you alright?" came Ahrinda's worried voice to shake him from his reverie.

"I'm fine, lieutenant." he assured her as he turned to his squad members. "Now, If they follow standard procedure, there should be a computer terminal nearby."

"I can see one down the hallway" their Givin slicer pointed before hurrying to his target, the others following in tow. He pulled a cable from his pack and used it to connect his datapad to the terminal "Now we have a complete layout of the fortress." he said "According to this, Vader's personal computer should be in his audience chamber. It's on this level, we just have to turn right down the hallway."

"Alright then," Luke said "The stormtroopers will try to reach us from over there." he pointed down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Ahri, you know what to do"

"Yes, Commander." The demolitions expert headed down the hallway before pulling what seemed to be a scanner from her pack. She then used it to mark certain points on the ceiling before choosing three explosive disks from her array. One by one, she attached each disk to a hydraulic staff she'd attached to her scanner, then proceeded to use her gadgets to plant it on the roof on a marked spot.

"Stand back everyone." she said before retreating down the hallway with the others right behind her. Once they'd turned right and were a safe distance away, Ahrinda tapped a command on her device causing the disks to explode, collapsing a portion of the ceiling and blocking their pursuers route.

"That should buy us some time." Luke said, everything seemed to be turning out fine for once. "Anu, try jamming their comms and security holofeed, then lead us to the audience chamber."

The Givin gave a quick 'yes,sir.' before burying his face in his datapad and motioning them forward.

"Sir, we still need to take out the shield generator in order for Commander Bridger to pick us up." Ahrinda pointed out

"Our best shot is cutting of it's power from the reactor room." Orm suggested.

"Not an easy task considering it's on the second floor" Anuba pointed, and Luke could sense the tension from the timid Givin that suggested he was new to field work. Not that he could blame him given the atmosphere.

He swallowed as a pit formed in his stomach. "Let me worry about that, Anu."

And may the force be with them because they were going to need it.

* * *

  


Vaneé stared impassively at the holofeed before it abruptly ended. He had no doubt the small band of freedom fighters were jamming them. He had to admire their guts and ingenuity. Their chosen method to infiltrate the fortress was most creative to say the least.

But he wouldn't expect less from his lord's heir.

Vaneé could hardly call himself strong in the force. He certainly wouldn't have qualified as a jedi in the old order, just like he hadn't qualified as an apprentice to his lord. However, he could still sense Lord Vader's death all those months ago. Like a cold sun that had died out, leaving behind nothingness instead of a black hole. Nothingness and a man with little purpose.

He had no idea why his lord had named a jedi as his heir, especially given his….relationship with the order. Yet, he was probably the only person to whom Lord Vader had entrusted his plans. Indeed, he could sense the subtle change in his lord all those years ago when he'd first discovered the presence of the young man. He'd become more...patient. Almost hopeful actually.

The young man was like a young star in the force. He could sense his presence the moment he'd entered the system. It wouldn't be long now, only the final preparations needed to be made.

"Everything is ready, sir." came the voice of one of the KX-series security droids.

"Good," he said " Take everything to the Nubian Sol through Lord Vader's private turbolift, then proceed to deactivate. I'll deal with the boy myself."

He had one more errand to finish for his lord. And finish it he would.

* * *

  


Luke was running down the corridor with hope surging in his chest. So far the mission was going well, Anu was busy transferring data to his storage cylinders while the rest were holed up behind cover in case the imperials found them. All he had to do was take down the shield generator and Ezra would simply come pick them up. So far he hadn't met any imperials but he had a feeling that would change soon.

He took one final left turn to find himself in a corridor that ended with the turbolift he was looking for. As he approached, however, a squad of six stormtroopers emerged as it's doors opened and he didn't need the force to sense their surprise as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Intruder! Open fire!" one of them shouted before firing a shot that easily ricocheted off Luke's blade and found it's way to his chest. Two more stormtroopers were shot down by their own fire before the blaster rifles were yanked from the hands of the remaining three, who suddenly found themselves smashed against the wall and turbolift doors behind them by some invisible force.

Luke winced as he stepped over the dead and unconscious men into the turbolift. After a quick and uneventful trip to the upper level and down another corridor, he finally found the reactor room.

Only it wasn't empty as he suspected it would be.

The man who stood in front of the controls was elderly with white hair and pale skin. He was dressed in black, hooded robes and wore an unpleasant smile. Had his face been deformed, Luke would've sworn the emperor had returned from death somehow.

"Ah, Commander Skywalker. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up here. Welcome to Lord Vader's retreat. Welcome to your heritage." he said as he gestured to their surroundings

Luke did not like the sound of that. "Who are you?" he asked warily as he held his lightsaber in defence position.

The strange man's smile widened before he made a small bow. "I am Vaneé. Lord Vader's personal attendant. I must admit he would've been quite proud of your tactics today. I'm beginning to see why he'd named you his heir."

Luke gave a somewhat confused look. "Named me his heir?"

"It was something he'd entrusted me with" the man explained proudly "He told me that should anything happen to him, you were to inherit all of his relics."

"I've already ordered them transferred to my lord's prize ship. Here," he continued as he handed him a data cylinder. "This should grant you access to my lord's private hanger and said ship. I've already cut off power to the shield generator which should cause it to shut down any minute now."

Luke reached out with his empty hand and took the cylinder. He eyed it suspiciously before turning his attention back to the attendant. "Why are you helping us?" he asked, "Isn't that betraying the Empire Lord Vader served?"

The man scowled at that. "My Allegiance has always been to my lord, not the empire. His instructions are not to be questioned."

Luke reached out with the force, trying to sense any hidden treachery, but the force told him the man was indeed honest about his unshakable loyalty to his father. He nodded before attaching the data cylinder to his belt. "How did you come to serve him?" he asked suddenly.

Vaneé seemed slightly caught off guard by the question. "Well, many years go, Lord Vader and his forces attacked a slave trading ring. I was among the freed slaves who had no place to return to and, well…., let's just say I was exceptionally grateful. My Lord allowed me to serve him that day and I've done so until the very end."

A small smile tugged at Luke's lips. A small consolation. "Thank you"

"You are most welcome, Commander." he said before a noise came from the controls behind him. "The shield is down. Go. You only have minutes to get out of here. The ship is a J-type nubian royal craft."

Luke nodded before running off towards the turbolift, ignoring the ship's model with difficulty. If the tension he was sensing from his team was any indication, they were engaged in combat, which meant he had to get there…..and fast.

* * *

  


Rex sent another shot towards the doorway from behind the consoles they were using for cover. Their Givin slicer had already got what they came for but there was the matter of the magmatrooper and the five KX battle droids blocking their way out.

Orm sent another shot towards them -along with some colorful language- before the trooper was suddenly lifted up and smashed against the ceiling before dropping to the ground. The droid's turned to their left and sent their fire down the hallway. The fire seemed to return to the shooter as a familiar voice approached along with a green glow.

Luke suddenly appeared by the doorway and began slicing through the droids. In a matter of seconds they were turned into scrap metal. A nostalgic smile tugged at the clone's lips.

"Is everyone alright?" the young Jedi asked with familiar concern.

"F...Fortunately yes, Commander" Anu said with obvious relief. "Should I signal commander Bridger to come pick us up?"

"Send him a message and tell him to cause a distraction and be ready for pick up if he has to" Luke said "I think I may have found access to Vader's hanger and ship. If it's true it will make things easier for us. Do you know how to reach his hanger?"

The Givin actually seemed confused at that. he wasn't the only one. "It's down the hallway then take two lefts and then one right. Are you sure about this commander?" he asked

The commander seemed worried for a second "I sure hope so since it's our best shot. Let's move everyone."

Three sliced droids and a short distance later, they found themselves in the hanger, which Commander Skywalker surprisingly had the right data cylinder for.

"There" he pointed towards a familiar looking ship surrounded by a pair of deactivated droids and Rex's breathing stopped for a moment. Surprisingly, their data cylinder opened that too.

What was going on?

They ran towards the cockpit where the commander sat in the pilots seat. "Rex, you're my copilot. Activate the shields while I start pre-flight."

Rex sat down and followed his orders. But he could not shake the feeling that there was something his commander wasn't telling him.

* * *

  


Vaneé emerged from the castle's entrance to see the Nubian Sol race away from them. The ship that was pouring cover fire following in tow. It wouldn't be difficult for them to emerge from the planet's other side and make the jump into hyperspace.

It was done. His mission was complete.

He heard footsteps coming behind him, and turned to see Commander Kimmund approach him. He was an officer loyal to Lord Vader, but he wouldn't understand. None of them would.

"The shield generator was cut off from it's power supply," he said " using your code."

Vaneé simply stared at him impassively. Not bothering to deny his accusations.

"Were you threatened?" Kimmund asked with barely controlled vehemence.

"No"

"Of all the people here, I thought you were the most loyal to Lord Vader!" Kimmund shouted as he pointed his blaster rifles towards him.

Vaneé closed his eyes. He had completed his mission. Served his lord until the end. It was time for him to join him.

Those were his last thoughts before Kimmund sent a blaster shot to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Finals coupled with the lack of feedback kinda caused a delay. Please, if you are enjoying this or not enjoying it, make my day and let me know what you think. It means a lot to amateur writers like myself.


	5. Legacy

The Art of War - Chapter 5: Legacy

 

A slightly uncomfortable silence took hold among the krayts as they sat scattered on the ground in the _Nubian Sol_ 's cargo area. It was mostly due to exhaustion. The adrenaline rush of combat was leaving them, resulting in a sort of numbness. Ahrinda didn't like it. 

 

"Well, I suppose we can call our first mission a success." Ahrinda said cheerfully, trying to remove the tension. 

 

"I suppose that would depend on what command finds in here." Anuba pointed out as he patted his pack. She had to groan at that. 

 

"C'mon Anu. Let's keep a little optimism here."  she turned to the sharpshooter to her left to see him polishing his rifle with the same grim expression on his face. "What do you think, Major Orm?" 

 

The Dresselian simply gave a small grunt. "Kid's kinda green but he ain't bad. Let's hope he stays lucky for our sakes."  

 

"Not bad?!" She asked incredulously "He was amazing! Didn't you see how he took down these droids?"  

 

Orm actually snorted at that "Little Lady, if you think that was impressive then you should've seen what the Jedi of old could do. He's alright but Mothema is making him seem like the greatest thing since the discovery of hyperspace. Trin' to make him the rebellion's poster boy or somethin'. Sorta like how his father was Palpatine's during the war."  

 

Ahrinda noticed the clone sitting across from her frown at that "You served under his father, right Major Rex?"  

 

The nostalgic smile returned to the clone's face. "Yes Ma'am, that I did. General Skywalker was one of the best back in the war, even though he was younger than Luke is right now. Back then, The Jedi were among the few people who saw the clones as living, independent sentients. We were willing to follow them all the way to hell and back. That is until….." 

 

"I'm sorry…" She said sincerely at the haunted look that crossed his face. He simply waved off her concerns. "That was a long time ago." he said "What's done is done. We need to focus on the future if we're going to salvage anything from this mess."  

 

Orm gave another snort "It's gonna take generations to remove the stain ol' wrinkleface left on the galaxy. May he burn in whatever sith hell he's in right now."  

 

Ahrinda giggled and shook her head at the irony of a Dresselian calling a member of another species wrinkleface before turning her attention back to Rex. "You Know; My Father was saved by a Jedi in the war. General Plo Koon I believe. He could never shut up about how amazing it was. I couldn't really imagine it until today."  

 

Rex chuckled. "Yeah, Most shinies felt the same back in the day. Even with their helmets on, you could practically see their dropped jaws when a jedi strode into battle."  

 

"Where are you from anyway, little lady?" Orm asked with a smirk in what was probably his first act of socializing. 

 

"Oh, I'm from Lothal." She answered, "My family has been working the mines there for five generations now. It was so boring sometimes, I even considered joining the local Academy once but my dad wouldn't have it. Anyway, A bunch of us Lothal people joined the alliance around Yavin and here I am."  

 

Rex's mouth broke into a grin as he glanced at the cockpit's door. "You Lothal types are persistent. Believe me, I should know." 

 

"Oh, Commander Bridger is basically a global hero back home."  She agreed with a grin before turning to the dresselian again. "What about you Mr Doom-'n-Gloom? What's your story?"  

 

"Afraid not much little lady." He began "We dresselians like to keep to ourselves, so we didn't kindly to the Empire setting camp on our home. We took the fight to them and harassed them with guerrilla tactics until the alliance came knocking. Me and two of my cousins were among those who went with their ships."  

 

"Sounds like dresselians are quite the Warriors."  Anu commented. 

 

"That's more than I can say about you skullface."  Orm teased with a smirk. 

 

"I beg your pardon, what is that supposed to mean?"  The Givin inquired indignantly. 

 

"Relax Kid." Orm said "I was just messin' with ya. You did fine out there. Just seemed a little jumpy, that's all. First time on the field?"  

 

"Third actually." Anu corrected, already calmer. "My two previous missions were with Major Derlin's unit. I'll admit I can barely keep it together once the shooting starts, as I found out the hard way, but I manage to get the job done somehow."  

 

"Why did you cast your lot with the rebellion then?" Rex questioned "Don't get me wrong, You just don't look much like a soldier."  

 

"Well, I suppose it started when my aunt was taken forcibly by the Empire."  The young slicer explained. " Her family was held hostage by them to force her into employing her cryptography skills against the rebellion. Eventually, they were all extracted by Commander Skywalker and other alliance members. That and Alderaan were all the convincing I needed. " 

 

Rex sighed "Guess we all have stories that brought us here." 

 

"If you think about it," Ahri said "Perhaps the only good thing the Empire did was bring so many people from across the galaxy together." 

 

Orm Snorted. "That's an interesting thought for the lack of a better word."  

 

Ahri simply nodded at that, But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering Major Rex. 

* * *

 

 

Luke simply stared in awe at the sleek, silver ship docked in _Home One'_ s most secure hanger. It was a ship that radiated nothing but love and sorrow. Not exactly what you'd expect from Darth Vader's prize vessel. 

 

He had actually kept her ship. Despite everything he'd said and done to deny his connection to Anakin Skywalker and his past, he'd still kept Padmé Amidala's ship. The _Nubian Sol_ according to it's ID transponder. It was the only thing in his father's fortress not tainted by darkness. 

 

The same couldn't be said about the crates that made up the rest of his 'heritage'. The coldness they'd exuded in the force on the way back had kept him and Ezra on edge for the entire flight. To say that his fellow Jedi wasn't happy about the situation would be an understatement. He had to ask for the crates to be moved to Mon Mothema's personal storage room the moment they'd set foot on _Home One._ The main reason being it was the most secure place in the fleet. 

 

He squinted as he brought his flesh hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. What a mess He was stuck in. 

 

He brought his attention back to the ship. It was probably the first family heirloom he'd received since he was handed his father's jedi lightsaber all those years ago. The ship was a gift from both his mother and his father. A proof that he had loved her and possibly him as well. 

 

It was ironic actually; he'd betrayed the Jedi because he wasn't allowed to love individuals, but the sith didn't seem to be capable of love at all. 

 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he barely registered his sister coming to stand by his right. "That's one beautiful ship." She complimented with a smile. "I could get used to flying in one of these." 

 

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He agreed with a somewhat distant voice. "It's only natural considering it belonged to a queen." 

 

Leia's head turned towards him as her brows furrowed in confusion. "It was….hers?"  She questioned. 

 

He only looked at her and nodded with a weak smile before the ramp lowered and a familiar, scruffy-haired man walked down. "That's one hell of a ship you've got here, junior." He said. "Military grade shields, advanced navcomputer, sublight engines that pack quite a punch….. Say what you want about the overgrown tin can, he certainly knew what to do with these."  

 

"You didn't seem very impressed before." Luke pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"I'm a Corellian, Kid." Han explained "I'd take one of our ugly ships that have it where it counts over a pretty little thing like that any day of the week. This thing even has a 0.5 hyperdrive like mine and twin laser canons that might punch through the shields of a star destroyer. Whomever modified this baby is a genius. I'd say she might even give the _Falcon_ a run for the money." 

 

Leia raised an eyebrow herself at that. "Might?" 

 

The scoundrel gave them one of his infamous lopsided grins. "Might. Small chance though."  

 

Luke simply smiled and shook his head while Leia rolled her eyes with amusement. The only thing less probable than Threepio keeping a secret was Han admitting any ship was better than the _Falcon._

* * *

 

"Any idea what this is about?" Han asked as they made their way to the small conference room. Leia certainly knew he hated those. 

 

"Mon said it was important." She answered. "I'm guessing it's something about the raid on Vader's castle since he insisted that Luke had to come." Han muttered something rude at that while Luke's seemed to exude anticipation and worry. She realized he must be dreading what they must've found in Vader's data banks.

 

Her own feelings were somewhat similar but quite different at the same time. Something terrible done by Vader would mostly bring him pain and disappointment, but she would only feel rage.  

 

A couple of hallways, some alliance personnel and a swipe from a data cylinder later, they found themselves in the conference room. Naturally, Mon Mothema and General Cracken were the only ones present. 

 

"Generals, Commander," Mothema acknowledged with an almost regal smile. "Glad you could join us. General Cracken and I have a few things we wish to discuss privately."  

 

Luke and Han simply nodded their greetings. "Is it about Vader's databanks?" Leia asked.

 

Cracken glanced uneasily at Mon before turning his attention back to them. " Well Princess, The Intel you speak of is unfortunately heavily encrypted. I happen to have our best slicers attempting to crack it as we speak, but so far we've only decrypted one item. " As his hand moved on the controls of the holotable, a place that looked like one of the Emperor's former retreats appeared before them. 

 

"According to this," He continued "The Base is for project harvester. The same project Phoenix cell foiled at the Arkanis Academy. It involves recruiting force-strong individuals and turning them into imperial agents. Most likely inquisitors."  

 

"Ink-what?" Han asked "Sounds like a name for a bad jizz band." 

 

"Afraid it's a bit more dangerous than that, General."  Mon corrected, obviously unamused. "The inquisitors were a band of, shall we say, dark jedi who worked directly under Vader's command in the earlier years of the Empire. Most likely, they were fallen jedi. Their primary mission was hunting down Jedi survivors and they often worked closely with the ISB."  

 

Leia noticed Luke's expression grow grim at that, as if something was clicking in his mind. "Agent Tano told me about them." He said. "But aren't they supposed to be extinct? I mean, there were so few of them to begin with and no one has seen one since before Yavin as far as I Know." 

 

"True," Cracken conceded. "But we have reason to believe that was only the first generation. According to Vader's, er, memoirs, the list of force sensitives kept by the jedi order was lost in a fight with jedi librarian Jocasta Nu." 

 

"Jedi Librarian?" Han asked with clear amusement. "Wait, what's next? Jedi janitors?" 

 

Opting to ignore the ex-smuggler, Cracken continued. "Anyway, despite the list's apparent destruction. Vader and his pets were able to obtain a handful of force-sensitive children and infants over the years."  

 

Revulsion mixed with anger surged in Leia's chest, and she could feel her brother's own conflicted emotions at the reveal. 

 

"The children were brought up in this base and trained in combat by the first generation and sometimes, Vader himself." Cracken continued. "We assume they received less and less attention since Yavin with the death of the former inquisitors and Vader's increased involvement in the civil war."

 

"I'm surprised the Emperor hadn't sent some of them to service already." Mothema commented. "This young zabrak for example is about 14 years old and is considered one of the earlier recruits. Daughter of jedi master Eeth Koth of the jedi council. Now, she goes by the name 'thirteenth sister'." 

 

"They don't even have names?" Leia asked with barely contained anger. 

 

"Apparently, it was part of their…..dark side training." Cracken explained. "Commander Tano told me that our dear emperor had tried this project as early as the clone wars but was foiled at the time." 

 

"Commander Skywalker," Mon said, turning to Luke. "I understand your training has been....somewhat spotty. But we need a jedi's opinion on this; do you believe those children can be rehabilitated given the duration of their exposure to this...dark side? They are obviously very dangerous, given their abilities and training, but I wouldn't want to make any rash decisions concerning them." 

 

Leia winced at the implied meaning and she could tell brother was uncertain. He leaned towards saying 'yes' but couldn't exactly explain why. 

 

"Erm, I'm not sure to be honest." He answered cryptically. "Master Yoda had a somewhat mixed opinion on that matter during my training. I think I'll have to meditate on it." 

 

"Understandable." Mon said with a nod. "However, given your interactions with Lord Vader, Do you believe there is anything in the data banks we should look for? something that can potentially be of value?"  

 

Something seemed to click in her brother's mind. "As a matter of fact, there is one thing: Grakkus the Hutt."  

 

"Grakkus?" Cracken asked with obvious confusion. "We already got his stash of weapons and supplies on Teth and he's currently locked up. What does he have that can help us?"  

 

"It's more about what he had."  Luke explained. "Grakkus was a collector of jedi artifacts until his collection ended up with the Empire after Vader's plant betrayed him. The holocrons alone could tell us a lot of things that can help." 

 

"Appreciate the enthusiasm, Commander." Cracken said. "But gathering jedi lore isn't exactly alliance priority at the moment. Nevertheless, I'll take your advice and keep you updated."  

 

"That reminds, Commander."  Mothema said. "I need you to start examining the more, er, questionable items obtained from the raid. Maybe there is something of value there as well." 

 

On the outside, Luke remained composed but Leia could feel his fear spike before he nodded. "I'll get to it tomorrow, Chancellor." 

 

Leia felt sorry for him. Almost to the point of volunteering to help. Almost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you usual, let me know what you think, good or bad. It will mean the world to me.


	6. Emeralds in space

Chapter 6: Emeralds in Space

 

Luke could still remember the first thing he did after receiving his medal on Yavin IV: nothing. He had simply stood outside the temple of The Massassi and stared at the landscape. Growing up on a farm, he had definitely seen plants growing up but he could never imagine so many at the same place and time, and he had certainly never seen a tree until then, let alone a jungle. To him, Yavin IV had seemed like a paradise at the time. 

 

Naboo, however, made Yavin IV look like Tatooine all over again. The planet had looked like a real paradise from space, but walking through Theed, he could tell it more than deserved it's reputation. There was a real irony here, that a world so beautiful could spawn someone like Palpatine of all people. 

 

_ 'But it hadn't spawned  _ just  _ Palpatine' _ He thought as he arrived at his destination: the mausoleum in which his mother was buried. As he entered the small building, he saw that it was similar to most Nubian architecture: simple and elegant with beige and green colour scheme. 

 

A stained glass window portraying the former queen lay in front of the door. Between them was the grey concrete sarcophagus decorated with the emblem of Naboo in which his mother was buried.

 

Luke placed his hand on the tomb and tried to say something, anything really, but found himself at a loss of words. This was a woman he had never known and may never know, but she was his mother. He knew little about her other than that she had loved him and his sister. In a way, he knew that Beru Lars will always be his real mother, but Padmé Amidala's importance to him couldn't be ignored.

 

What did he want to tell her? That he really wished he would have known her? That her daughter had followed her footsteps without even knowing it? Would he ask her what she thought of her son-in-law? What she thought of them? 

 

Would he tell her there was good in him? That he'd come back in the very end to save their son? 

 

"Oh, I ...didn't expect anyone else to be here."  

 

He turned around to see a young woman somewhat older than him eyeing him curiously. She had brown hair and wore a golden dress along with a Nubian hairdo.

 

"Ah...I just saw the annual tribute on the local holonet and thought I'd pay my respects." he lied. He hadn't needed the holonet to know it was the anniversary of Amidala's death. It's why he chose today of all days to visit Naboo. 

 

"Well, as Padmé's niece I appreciate it."  she said as she approached him. "I'm Pooja Naberrie, Sola Naberrie's daughter." 

 

"Honored to meet you." He smiled as he shook her hand, carefully hiding his elation at meeting his cousin. "I'm Korl Marcus. I study history at the University of Bar'leth. Been doing a piece on Naboo's history and culture. Queen Amidala naturally became a part of it. 

 

"Oh," she said, somewhat disappointed. "That makes sense. Not many people come here these days."  

 

Luke frowned. "I thought the Queen was quite loved by the Naboo?"  

 

"Oh, she was." Pooja explained "Still is, really. But the more time passes the less people seem to remember. The fact that there're still people who mourn her on this day proves the influence she had on so many lives here."  

 

"Sounds like she was amazing." he said with a sad smile that was all too genuine. 

 

She nodded stared at the stained glass window for a moment before continuing. "She was. We really miss her, you know. Losing her almost broke my grandparents."  

 

"Are they…still alive?"  he asked as hope surged in his chest. 

 

"My Grandmother is. Grandfather died about six years ago."  she said with a hint of longing. 

 

"I'm sorry." he said. Really meaning it. 

 

"Thank you." she replied with a grateful smile. "At least grandmother is glad I've been following her footsteps. At one time I even wanted to become senator of Naboo like her but that got derailed by the Senate's disbanding and I'd seen enough of the empire to know I was no longer interested. I currently work at the governor's office, in case you need any permits for your research."  

 

"Thank you. I'll take up on that if I have to. You seem to be taking steps in the right direction as well."  

 

"Well, I'm hoping to become governor myself someday. Maybe then I'll take care of people the way she did. Who knows? I might even become senator after all if the rumors are anything to go by."  

 

"Rumors?" he inquired curiously. Could the Empire be reinstating the senate? 

 

"Oh, there have been rumors around the office about an imperial figurehead reaching out to the governor, asking for the support of dear Palpatine's homeworld apparently. Rumor has it this mystery man is saving imperial command from self-destruction and working towards a reform of sorts. Although, the governor is naturally suspicious."  

 

"That's…interesting." he commented "Just who is that guy anyway?"  

 

She simply shrugged "No idea. The whole thing is just a solid rumor really. Personally, I'm rooting for Naboo to join the rebellion if Mothma establishes a government somehow and I think the governor and the Queen feel the same way." 

 

"I'm sure Mothma would love that. The Rebels sure need all the help they can get."  

 

"Well, the Empire reforming sounds like a stretch but I definitely hope peace can be struck between the two factions should that happens. If the clone wars and my aunt taught me anything, it's that diplomacy is always the best choice for ending conflicts. This war has dragged on enough."  

 

Luke gave her a thoughtful Luke "Do you think the rebels would that though? After everything the Empire has done?"  

 

She sighed at that. "Politics sure aren't simple and sometimes justice isn't possible or even the best option. The separatists committed their own share of wrongdoings in the clone wars, but Padmé never gave up on trying to end the war peacefully. She said sometimes you have to compromise in politics."  

 

Luke pondered her words for a moment. For the first time ever, he found himself asking  _ what would his mother do?.  _ "What was she like?" he couldn't help but ask Pooja "Padmé, I mean." 

 

For a moment she seemed caught off guard by his question, as if finding his interest in Amidala strange, but she seemed to let it slide. "She was amazing really. I was only little but I can still remember how excited me and my sister were everytime she came home."  

 

"She hated war more than anyone. I think it was because she saw what it did to each person. She didn't just see the people she served as mere numbers, even if in the name of the greater good. She always seemed to care about everyone."  

 

"She sounds like someone I'd love to meet." he said with a sad smile that did little to convey what he was feeling.

 

"She definitely was" the young woman said as she visibly composed herself. "Anyway, my driver is waiting outside and I'm late for work. If you need anything while you're here, just drop by the governor's office and ask for Pooja Naberrie."  

 

"Thank you. I'm...sorry if I ruined your visit."  Luke said somewhat sheepishly. 

 

"It's alright." she said with a grin. "I was planning to drop by after work anyway. Besides, it's been a real pleasure meeting you Mr. Marcus. You know, I can't shake the feeling that you remind me of someone." 

 

Luke gave a small wry smile "Probably a coincidence. I've never been to Naboo before."  

 

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll say again hopefully."  and with that she waved him goodbye and headed outside. Leaving Luke alone in the small building. 

 

He turned around to face the tomb and became lost in thoughts for a few minutes as he pondered the conversation. His musing were interrupted when his commlink went off. It was a transmission routed from his ship's comm system. 

 

With a click of a button, a miniature hologram of his sister appeared from the device. "Leia. You're not gonna believe who I met."  

 

"Later, Luke" she interrupted with a grave expression and her arms crossed. "leave's over. There's been a change in plans. The fleet is heading to Mon Cala and we need everyone on deck."  

* * *

  
  


The TIE interceptor's sensors showed the A-wing twisting for a shot at Jek's exposed Stern. His hands automatically gripped the control yokes and hauled them back and to the left, sending the snub fighter spinning to port. Red laser shots stitched the space where Jek's craft had been a moment ago. 

 

The interceptor completed it's rill and locked on to the rebel craft's tail. Jek mashed down the triggers and the A-wing erupted into a ball of fire. 

 

"Nice one, jet 5" came the voice of Tash Hogor over Jek's comm. "Now let's get this over with and head out. I have a massage session at 0200."  

 

"Cut the chatter, Jet 8" came the stern and and unamused voice of commander Rakka, jet squadron's leader. Jek couldn't help but chuckle though; Tash was only a cadet when he was assigned to active duty after Endor and he lacked maturity for an 18-years-old. His antics were a continuous source of amusement for everyone in the squadron except for the commander." 

 

His musings were interrupted by an X-Wing exploding to his right as he flew by. 

 

"Keep pushing boys." came the elated voice of jet 7. "I have a feeling we won't have to evacuate Mon Cala after all." 

 

As If his last comment was heard by the cruel universe itself, three modified Mon Calamari freighters and a Nebulon-B frigate emerged from hyperspace and instantly began raining fire on the three present star destroyers. 

 

Tosh threw in some colourful language over the comm system while the commander seemed more shocked than anything. "It's like they knew exactly how and where they should exit hyperspace."  

 

Examining the scene from afar, Jek realized what the commander meant. The rebel ships came out of hyperspace at vectors and distances that allowed them to attack the star destroyers while evading most of their turbolaser fire. Such an exit was nothing short of a miracle. 

 

Fortunately, the Imperial ships were prepared for a possible retreat and their hyperdrive were ready. Their shields seem to be holding for now but Jek expected the call to retreat any second now. 

 

His attention was suddenly drawn to his TIE's sensors. He was getting massive energy readings from Mon Cala itself. Performing a complicated roll to have his interceptor face the planet, he wondered what the hell was happening. 

 

What he saw made him sick. 

 

Underwater explosions spread out under Mon Cala's oceans. He knew the explosions wouldn't deal much damage underwater, but it was little comfort when civilians were being hurt by their war. 

 

_ 'This can't be happening'  _ He thought. He'd imagined the rebels to have some moral code. He never expected them to harm civilians just to take a resource from them. 

 

Apparently, he'd overestimated them. 

 

When the call to retreat came over the comm, he steered his snub fighter away with difficulty. 

* * *

 

Leia arrived at the bridge of  _ The Resilience  _ to find the usual controlled chaos. The comm officers particularly seemed somewhat overwhelmed by the reports coming from planet side, no doubt from search and rescue. 

 

She found Admiral Ackbar standing in front of the viewports, barking orders as usual. The Mon Calamari had seen much during his many years: slavery, war, his people disciplined twice by the Empire, the death of his friend Raddus and the king he served in his youth….but no matter what he suffered, he kept on serving the greater good. It was something that had inspired her in her early years with the alliance and continued to do so now. 

 

"General Organa" he all but shouted. "It's good to see you, my dear."  

 

"What's the status, Admiral?"  she asked with genuine concern.

 

"The Empire thought If they couldn't have it, Noone else should." He said with a hint of vehemence. "When they realized they couldn't keep Mon Cala, they decided to blow up the shipyards. The troops planted the charges before their extraction."  

 

Lose-Lose mentality it was then. "Where's Luke?" She asked. Her brother was supposed to be here by now. 

 

"He rendez-voused with this task force at Zastiga." He explained. "His, er, meditation skills, alongside the data sent by the task force ahead, helped us secure a clean victory. I'd forgotten how useful it is to have a Jedi on one's side. Anyway, he's helping with search and rescue as we speak."  

 

Leia smiled for a moment before releasing a frustrated sigh. " Nevertheless, Admiral, Without the shipyards we can't grow the fleet. Afraid this is no minor setback. " 

 

"Fear not, Princess." The Admiral said with a hint of mourning. "Mon Cala has given the galaxy much and will continue to give more. Ever since king Lee Char was arrested, we knew better than to simply submit to the Empire and hope for it's mercy."  

 

"What do you mean?" She asked. Hope returning to her once more. 

 

"We've been smuggling metals and resourced from secret operations for a decade and a half now." He explained proudly "Several shipyards were also constructed in secret but they're somewhat deeper than the known ones. Mothma is planning for taking control of them as we speak."  

 

"That's great, Admiral."  she said before her smile fell once more. "What about the casualties from the explosions?" 

 

"Fortunately, there were few civilian ones. Explosions don't have much of a range underwater." 

 

"Then the Empire will live to regret this ...among other things." She said grimly. 

 

Admiral Ackbar had to suppress a shudder for some reason. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Real life, lack of feedback and a writer's block thicker than Jabba the Hutt seemed to conspire against this chapter. 
> 
> As usual let me know what you think be it good or bad. We thrive on reviews more than you think so make my day.


	7. Corellian Sabacc

The Art of War - Chapter 7: Corellian Sabacc 

  
  
  


Han squatted inside the  _ Falcon  _ in a familiar scene as he scowled at the hyperdrive pit. Chewbacca was trying to fix yet another of the ship's numerous malfunctions. 

 

"No, Chewie. I think that one goes over there," he suggested, earning himself an irritated growl from the Wookiee, who shook his hand with the discussed cable at him. 

 

"No, I will not shut up! This is my ship!" he said indignantly. 

 

"Pardon me General Solo," came the prissy voice of the protocol droid standing behind him "But I do believe Chewbacca here is indeed more qualified for this sort of --" 

 

"Whose brilliant idea was it for you to come here, goldenrod?" Han asked with not-so-subtle irritation. 

 

"Why, yours General! Remember? You asked me here so I can speak with your ship. I  _ am  _ the only droid in the fleet who can do so, given I'm fluent in over six --" 

 

"I know!" Han all but growled before rubbing his temples "Wasn't one of my better ideas apparently." 

 

Luckily, any further argument was interrupted by Han's commlink. "General Solo." Carlist Rieekan's hologram greeted. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  

 

"Nothing I wouldn't like interrupted." Han said as he glared at Threepio. 

 

The older rebel gave him a sardonic smile. "Good. We need you in briefing room 4-B. It's urgent." 

 

Han just nodded and stood up. "I'll be there in five. Solo out." He turned around and jabbed a finger at the shiny 3PO unit. "Don't. Touch. Anything. Till I get back. Got it?"  

 

"I really don't understand, sir. Why did you summon me here then?" Threepio asked innocently. 

 

Han simply rolled his eyes and walked past the droid. "Try not to blow her up while I'm gone, Chewie."  He yelled as he headed for the ramp. 

 

The Wookiee growled something that might be best left untranslated. 

* * *

  
  


Han walked into the briefing room to find generals Crix Madine and Carlist Rieekan standing behind a holotable whose holoprojector gave the image of a very familiar planet. 

 

Corellia. 

 

He had a bad feeling about this. 

 

"General Solo" Madine greeted as Han went to the other side of the holotable." Glad you could join us." 

 

Han simply nodded at the projector. "So. What's this about?" 

 

"Well, General," Rieekan began. "This is about a new mission that requires your particular set of skills."

 

Han raised an eyebrow. "Flattery will get you nowhere, sir. What sort of skills? And how does Corellia fit in?" 

 

"Straight to the point as usual." Madine smirked. "As a fellow Corellian, I appreciate that."  

 

"Anyway," Rieekan continued as he looked back at Han. "As you know General, the Alliance receives funds from many . . . benefactors. And Corellia is apparently where we might find a new one."  

 

"Two days ago, we received a message from someone who goes by 'The Corellian Rose'." Madine explained. "He offered to donate 10 million credits for the Alliance war effort. Provided we give them a favor." 

 

"What sort of favor?" Han asked suspiciously. 

 

"That's the thing. We don't know." Rieekan said. "They never explained. They did, however, offer to meet an Alliance representative on Corellia to discuss the details. And present a two million credits down-payment as a show of good faith." 

 

Han gave a contemplative frown and reminded silent for a moment. "I don't like it. There are too many ways it can go wrong if you ask me." 

 

"We have our own suspicions, naturally." Madine admitted. "Still. Ten million credits is a lot of X-Wings. It's worth the risk, especially since it doesn't endanger the fleet." 

 

"Yeah, just me." Han said wryly. "Why me though? I'm not exactly the best diplomat we have around here." Which was true. He prided himself on self-awareness. 

 

"True, but you  _ are  _ one of our best pilots." Madine complimented. "And the  _ Falcon  _ is ideal for the mission. It's fast, well-armed and a Corellian YT-1300, so with a few outer modifications she won't attract attention among the local traffic." 

 

"Now, wait just a minute." Han protested. "I'm not making no modifications. The  _ Falcon  _ is not a toy for command to dress up."  

 

"It's nothing permanent, General." Rieekan explained. "Just enough to disguise it's appearance. New markings with temporary paint here, an extra hull appendage there…. That sort of thing." 

 

"You do have unused IDs for the IFF-transponder, right?" Madine asked. 

 

"Of course I do. I have hundreds of those." Han said, sounding irritated. An Identification Friend or Foe transponder was a ship's unique ID, theoretically impossible to alter. Not to mention it was criminal to even try. That didn't stop the various former owners of the  _ Falcon  _ from trying. Solo and Chewbacca themselves gradually added to the library of aliases over the years. 

 

"Then it's settled." Rieekan smiled. "The meeting takes place in three days. I trust Chewbacca can have her ready by then." 

 

Han simply gave an irritated huff. "Who else is coming?"  

 

"Just you, Chewbacca and Commander Skywalker." Rieekan said. 

 

"Figures you'd send the local Jedi to do the talking." Han said. 

 

"Well, that, and we have a secondary mission that requires his own set of skills." Madine explained. 

 

Han raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  

 

"Corellia doesn't supply the Empire with just ships, as you know." Rieekan said. "They provide parts and other supplies to the Imperial fleet. Commander Skywalker is supposed to infiltrate the Santhe shipyards and place homing beacons in the crates. That way, we can raid the convoys headed for the mid-rim fleet en route there."  

 

"Wouldn't that endanger the primary mission?" Han asked with a concerned expression. He didn't like putting the kid in danger alone. Jedi or not. 

 

"We have faith in the commander's abilities." Madine said. "Besides, He won't go to Santhe until after the meeting."  

 

"Would Luke be able to negotiate with that rose guy though?" Han asked. "What about Leia?"  

 

"The princess needs to go urgently to the Alderaanian settlement on Sennagon III." Rieekan explained. "We trust that you and the commander can handle the meeting." 

 

So that's what Leia wanted to see him about. He simply sighed. "I'll go tell Chewbacca. Send me the details." 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Coronet City, Capital of Corellia, was just like Han described: A lot of smoke from the numerous factories and shipyards, grey skies, yellow, grey and beige buildings that looked as if they'd seen better days and people that seemed barely blue-collar. According to Han, most people on Corellia barely managed to make ends meet and many couldn't even do that. 

 

Based on that and the familiarity radiating from the ex-smuggler, Luke guessed that Corellia hadn't changed much since Han left many years ago. 

 

An ancient core world, Corellia was one of the most preeminent worlds during the expansion era of history. While it's role had gradually decreased following that period, it remained an important industrial world. 

 

What really picked his curiosity though, was the uneasiness he sensed beneath Han's frown. He could feel his old friend struggling to hold back memories. Not for the first time, Luke wondered about his friend's former life. Han had said very little about his youth during their time together. 

 

He adjusted the red rose on his black shirt. The two roses were supposed to help their mysterious benefactor's people in finding them among the crowd. 

 

They reached their destination after a 15 minutes walk from the spaceport. The civilian Corellian Engineering Corporation shipyards had overall less security than the military Santhe shipyards. Han leaned on the meter tall concrete wall and gazed at the pits in which Corellian freighters were being built on the other side. 

 

"Now, we just wait I guess." He said, although the uneasiness remained. 

 

Luke leaned on the fence as well and gazed at the half-built ships. "Did you…used to work here?" He asked, trying to tread carefully and tune out the crowd on the street. 

 

Han shook his head, although his gaze remained on the pits. "My old man did when I was a kid. He would bring me here after work sometimes and talk about how much he wanted to leave Corellia on one of the ships he built. We could never really afford it, but he always said I was meant to fly them, not build them."

 

"Were you . . . were close to your father?" Luke asked, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him. Han never let his guard down like that. 

 

"I don't really remember. He died when I was ten. I ended up running scams on the streets for the White Worms Gang." He looked at Luke with a strange smile. "You know, I only ever told one other person about my old man." 

 

"Who?" Luke asked, his curiosity reaching its peak. 

 

Han just smirked and looked at the buildings behind the shipyards. "Never mind that kid. It's not important anymore," he said before his mouth broke into a grin. "Besides, I'll finally get to drink some real Corellian brandy again, so I have that to look forward to. Your sister will kill me if I return with spice though, so if I do, don't tell her." 

 

And there it was. The walls were back up again. 

 

"Excuse me," came a female voice from behind. They turned around to find an elegant looking woman in her early forties. "How many thorns does a rose have?" she asked. 

 

"Enough to make a Corellian hound bleed," Han said with the best sabacc face he could come up with. 

 

The woman smiled and seemed relieved. "Pleased to meet you, gentlemen," she said as she reached into her purse and handed them two plastoid cards. "Mr.Arakan will be waiting for you at the Gilded Descent Casino. These should get you past security. The meeting takes place at 1500 hundred standard." 

 

"And who exactly is Mr. Arakan?" Solo asked with palpable suspicion. 

 

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to divulge anything else." The woman replied, sounding amused. "I can assure you, however, that all of your questions will be answered in the meeting. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." With a courteous nod, she returned to an equally elegant landspeeder and instructed her chauffeur to take off. 

 

"Well, that went well," Han commented. "What now?"  

 

"Well, the meeting is 3 hours from now. We might as well do some scouting." Luke suggested. "I'll take a swoop from the  _ Falcon _ and head for Santhe to see what I can find." 

 

Han nodded. "You do that, I'll go look for an old friend of mine and see if I can get a speeder and some intel"  

 

Luke nodded as they wished each other luck. He activated his holomap and left to head back to the port. On the way, his mind continued to wonder about the Corellian's past. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The Flaming Meteor Garage was full of scattered spare parts and mechanics working frantically on racing speeders, trying desperately to get them ready for the next race on time. The small building had walls that seemed more run down than average and a unique, greasy smell. Han wondered if Reezo was still there but didn't hold his breath for it. It had been more than a decade since he last saw the Rodian. 

 

"Han Solo!" came a female electronic voice that was vaguely familiar. "What are you doing on Corellia after all these years?"  

 

"Beejay!" He turned around to see a mechanical repair droid with a single round photoreceptor and a grill-like vocabulator. It took him a moment to recognize BJ-64, a droid he knew when he was building a speeder in this garage many years ago. "Can't believe you're still operational you old bucket." 

 

"I'll have you know my processors have never run better! Hope yours are better than I remember."  

 

Han chuckled. That was Beejay, alright. "Hey, any idea where I can find Reezo?"  

 

"In the manager's office. He owns the place now and will probably run it to the ground soon." 

 

"That's….pretty surprising actually," Han said with a smile, "Is he around?"  

 

"His office is over there." She pointed. 

 

Han nodded. "Thanks Beejay, I'll see you around." 

 

"And tell him to get better lubricants!" she yelled behind him as he headed for the Rodian's office. 

 

He knocked and pressed the pad without waiting for permission. The door slid open to reveal a Rodian with yellowish-green skin sitting behind a large wooden disk. The room itself was lavishly decorated with props, painting and holopics of the racing world.  _ 'Classic Reezo,'  _ he thought. 

 

"I asked Beejay not to be disturbed," the Rodian said, sounding irritated. 

 

"Not even by old friends?" Han asked with a grin, noticing that Reezo had learned basic but still had a Huttese accent. 

 

For a moment, the Rodian seemed confused. Then his already huge eyes widened with recognition. "Han Solo! I can't believe you're back you old scoundrel!" he said excitedly as he got up and gave the human a hug. "Sit down, pal. We have so much to talk about.”

 

Han sat in front of the desk as Reezo returned to his chair." It's good to see you, Reezo. You own this place now? Wow. Tsuulo would be proud you know. " 

 

Reezo seemed to deflate at the mention of his younger brother. "I hope so. His death was a real wake-up call."  

 

Han smiled weakly in a show of sympathy. Tsuulo was a friend of Han when they were kids and a fellow scrumrat of the White Worms. Han, Tsuulo and . . . another scrumrat once got involved with dangerous people running an errand for Proxima. Tsuulo was killed in a skirmish on the Kaldana Syndicate's ship. 

 

"I'm sure he would," Han said "How did you buy this old place anyway?" 

 

"Well, I listened to Tsuulo's advice for once and started investing my winnings instead of spending them on useless speeder upgrades. Nothing big or risky, but I did save some credits. Partnered up with a fellow up-and-coming racer called Typho and we bought this place cheap a couple of years ago. He's out on a tournament in Cross City now." 

 

"I guess there are credits in under the radar racing, huh?" Han said with a smirk. 

 

Reezo gave a strange sound that counted as a chuckle for his species. "Yes, we have our agreements with the local law enforcement. But tell me about you, You've made quite the reputation over the last couple of years. Outlaw smuggler turned Rebellion hero and all that."  Han's surprise must have shown because Reezo chuckled again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here. Still, it's quite the story my friend."  

 

"Yeah, the Rebels give a smuggler steady work but they have a way of dragging ya in." 

 

"Han Solo fighting for the cause. Tsuulo would've called it the Force's work, but you don't believe in  _ that. _ " Reezo said as he brought a bottle of Corellian brandy from under the desk and poured two glasses. Han accepted his with a grin. 

 

"I dunno," he said with a slight frown. "I'm starting to change my mind on that particular subject."  

 

"Okay, now I know you're a Clawdite impersonating Han." Both friends laughed and took a sip from their glasses. "But enough of that; what brings you home old buddy? Pretty sure you didn't come all the way here just to squabble with Beejay." 

 

"I'm supposed to meet someone for the Alliance. Goes by Arakan. Ever heard of him?"  

 

Reezo's large eyes widened again. "I did. He's supposed to be this big shot underworld boss. Some say he's connected to the Crimson Dawn. What would the Rebellion want with him?" 

 

"The question is what does he want with the Rebellion," Han corrected. "He asked to meet an envoy." 

 

"I dunno, Han," Reezo said cautiously. "This is Crimson Dawn we're talking about. It's a dangerous game to play."  

 

Han's expression remained thoughtful as he contemplated what to do. But the thought of Crimson Dawn brought the image of a girl with brown hair and a core accent. 

 

* * *

  
  


After picking up Luke in the rather colorful speeder he'd borrowed from Reezo, Han drove to the north district of Coronet City. As the speeder made its way across the streets, the buildings gradually became more upper-class. The north district was where Corellia's elite lived. 

 

They stopped in front of a casino that looked vaguely familiar to Han. They were stopped by a very muscular Besalisk security guard who all but begged them to enter once they showed him their plastoid cards. Arakan was clearly influential. 

 

Inside, the casino looked like any other with it's round white tables (each surrounded by two arc-shaped couches), red and violet neon colours and loud music. As soon as they entered, they were waved over by a smartly dressed man with a rose next to his breast pocket. He sat on a table in the corner with two bodyguards, one human and the other Ithorian, standing behind him. The woman from earlier was sitting on his right, clasping a grey plastoid bag. 

 

"Gentlemen,” he greeted with a toothy smile as they sat on the couch opposite of him.. "Honored to make your acquaintance. Can I buy you anything? Brandy? Wine?"  

 

"Thank you," Luke said with a calculating smile. " But we don't drink on business." 

 

"Speaking of business, nice touch with the rose thing," Han cut in. "Although this is a strange place to run a secret meeting." He pointed out as he eyed the man. He seemed to be in his early forties, with tanned skin and black hair greying at the sides. He wore an elegant grey and white suit along with several rings on his right hand. 

 

The man smiled wryly and shrugged. "I wanted a place that was nondescript and figured this was as good as any. Besides, the noise can really drown a conversation here. But where are my manners? My name is Sylas Arakan. I'd understand if you gentlemen choose not to divulge your identities of course. Your people didn't survive this long by being too trusting." 

 

Smart man. He knew that any identities they gave him were guaranteed to be fake. He reminded Han of Lando, and not in a good way  

 

"We're honored to meet you, sir," Luke said. "But we're also curious as to why you requested this meeting."  

 

The man gave a another smirk. "I'll get straight to the point then," he said. The woman handed him the plastoid bag. He pressed his thumb to the fingerprint lock, placed it on the table and turned it around. The bag had about two millions in solid credits.

 

"The down-payment as promised,” he said. 

 

"In exchange for what exactly?" Han said with thinly veiled suspicion. 

 

The man's infuriating smirk returned. "Well, gentlemen, I represent an organization called the Crimson Dawn, which you've probably heard of. Now, as you obviously know, the Alliance has recently been kind enough to throw a wrench into the business machine of our biggest competition in the outer rim, namely the Hutts. With Jabba dead and the Empire driven more and more towards the core, this is a golden opportunity for us to expand our reign and we could use a partner for that process." 

 

"I'm afraid I'm not following. What does the Alliance have to do with that?" Luke said. He was hiding it well, but Han could tell he didn't like where this was going. Kid was getting better at the diplomacy thing. 

 

The crime boss kept his arrogant expression. "For starters, the Empire was the main source of harassment for us. We have no doubt that, given time, the Alliance will be seen as the new. . . government in the outer rim, even if in an unofficial sense. Should the Alliance choose to come after the syndicates, we hope to be . . . spared their interventions" 

 

"So, you want us to turn a blind eye to your activities?" Han asked. Wondering why he felt repulsed when he himself was a criminal not so long ago. Still was, in a sense. 

 

Probably because he knew the Crimson Dawn didn't stop at smuggling. 

 

The older man shrugged. "For starters, we are willing to pay ten million credits a year -and that number is negotiable, by the way- in exchange for Alliance protection of our convoys. We aren't going to ask for it when it comes to . . . illegal boardings of course, just the other businesses. We are also willing to supply the Alliance with the services of our many smugglers, for a price to be deducted from said protection fee." 

 

Illegal boardings, huh? Nice way of saying piracy. 

 

"This is a lot to take in Mr. Arakan," Luke said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, any decision regarding this has to be made by Alliance High Command. We aren't really authorized to agree to your terms." 

 

The man gave another toothy grin. "Of course, perfectly understandable," he said before fishing a data card from his breast pocket and handing it over to Luke. "This contains all the necessary details, including the means to contact us when the decision is made. Now, can I get you gentlemen anything to eat?"  

 

"Thanks, but we gotta go," Han said firmly but not harshly. He was getting better at this too. "We can't stay in one place for long. Occupational hazard and all."  

 

"Understandable," the main said with a smile meant to be charming before handing Han the credits bag. "A two-million-credits show of good faith, just as promised. Hope to hear from you soon, gentlemen."  

 

Muttering thank you's and goodbyes, the two rebels returned to their borrowed speeder and headed for the spaceport. 

 

"What do you think?" Luke asked as they drove.

 

"I think I don't like it, kid. Crimson Dawn isn't like me and Chewie or Sana or the other smugglers the Alliance deals with. These guys deal in piracy, spice and even slavery. And believe me when I tell you they can be pretty ruthless in their dealings." 

 

"Sounds like you have history with them." Kid must have noticed the bitterness in his voice. Cursed Jedi insight. 

 

"Of course I do,” the ex-smuggler said, sounding irritated again. "I've been a smuggler for over a decade, kid. I have history with all of them."  

 

Somehow, he suspected Luke would know there's more to said history than smuggling. 

* * *

  
  


Their primary mission hadn't gone as expected, but it was more or less a success. Now it was time to take a crack at their secondary objective.  _ 'That is if you can call breaking into a military shipyard, evading patrols, planting homing beacons and going out undetected a secondary objective,’  _ Luke thought as he made his way across the grassy plains. 

 

Santhe Shipyards were located thirty kliks east of Coronet City, surrounded by nothing but grass that spread like a beige carpet. Luke's scouting during the day had revealed that the best point of entry was near the southeast corner of the shipyards. 

 

As he reached his destination, the huge metallic wall surrounding the shipyards was illuminated by the light reflected off of Corellia's two moons. The wall was six meters tall and made of electrified durasteel, with sensor-triggered rotating turrets that would shoot anyone who attempted to cross it using a jetpack or a jump pack. Only their somewhat advanced AI prevented them from shooting anyone who got too close. 

 

Reaching out with the force and shaping it around the two nearby small turrets, Luke balled his right hand into a fist. The two crushed structures fell near his feet with a muted clutter. After sending his senses behind the wall to confirm the lack of nearby patrols, Luke Force-jumped to the other side and made his way into the big warehouse nearby. 

 

The large building was roughly cubic, with a very high ceiling and few windows near its level. It was dark except for the moonlight creeping in from the windows. Luke buried his hand in the bag hanging from his right side and reached for the glow rod. 

 

The light fell on a card announcing the contents of the container it was on. Apparently, this particular stack of crates was carrying power converters to the task force in the Anthraxis system, an important mid-rim world. Other crates were carrying medical supplies or tasteless ration bars. All ready to be shipped on whatever cruiser got finished next. 

 

Working rapidly and efficiently, Luke moved quickly around the warehouse, opening crates and carefully hiding small homing beacons from his bag. Every five minutes or so, he would reach out with the Force and brush the minds of any approaching stormtroopers, subtly compelling them to stay away from the warehouse. 

 

A Force jump and several minutes of walking later, he was approaching the colorful speeder he'd left five kliks away from his target. With the homing beacons in place, the Alliance should be able to use gravity well projectors to intercept incoming ships en-route, leaving the ships and their supplies ripe for the picking. 

 

He was surprised at how smoothly the whole thing went, normally--

 

He came to a halt ten meters away from the speeder. Something felt off. There was a sense of danger in the air as he sensed a vaguely familiar presence. As he looked past the speeder, he squinted, trying to make out what seemed to be a figure . . .   

 

His ears rang as he was knocked back by the shockwave from the explosion. He rose quickly to his feet, hands dropping to the cylinder on his belt. His speeder was a flaming wreck. A man in Mandalorian armor walked unharmed through the flames. An EE-3 carbine rifle in his hand. 

 

Fett. 

 

"Ready for another rematch, Skywalker?"  

 

It was naîve of Luke to think his luck would hold. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. It helps me get the next chapter up faster knowing someone is enjoying it.


	8. Open Wounds

The Art of War - Chapter 8: Open Wounds

 

Leia stood on top of the cone-shaped hill and stared at the mountains on which she had so many picnics and sparring matches as a child. The sweet wilderness air that marked Alderaan filling her lungs. She knew it was only a dream. A vivid one, but a dream nonetheless. For a while though, she could pretend it wasn't, that she was truly back home. 

 

A movement in the horizon caught her eyes and she noticed a figure making his way up the grassy hill towards her. As he drew closer, she realised he was wearing dark jedi robes like the ones Luke had. He had long, dark blond hair and a scar over one of his eyes. She recognised him from Agent Tano's jedi relic. 

 

Her father. 

 

"Beautiful place" he said with a small smile as he stood a few meters away from her. "Definitely beats where I grew up." 

 

She frowned deeply, a thousand emotions boiling in her mind, and non of which was pleasant. "This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked calmly. 

 

His handsome face fell into a neutral expression. "No" 

 

"Get out of my mind." She whispered with a voice made of steel. 

 

"Leia, I --" 

 

"No!" she shouted "Don't call me that. What are you going to say? That you love me? That you didn't know? What difference does that make? You stood by as an entire world was murdered. You hated  _ me  _ since the day we met." she let her accusations hang in the air. 

 

"You're right." He said after a moment of silence. "I hated you then. Because you reminded me of her." 

 

Her expression didn't change, but her mouth fell slightly open. She had no idea what to think or feel. 

 

"You had the same ideals and beliefs." He continued with more than a hint of pride. "The same strength really. You both made anyone who dared underestimate you regret it. You even had her eyes and hair. My temper and looks were there too. You were every bit the  daughter I lost." 

 

"I am nothing like you!" she shouted. Her voice not betraying the hint of doubt she was feeling. 

 

A weary chuckle escaped the Jedi's lips. "Oh, how I wish that was true. But you can't fool me Leia. Seeing who I was before the suit, it scares you. That's why you keep telling Luke that you can't start your training yet." 

 

Leia continued to glare daggers at him. Not wanting to speak. Not wanting to admit he was right. 

 

A weary sigh escaped the former sith. "Leia, I didn't come here to ask for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it and likely will never have it." 

 

"You're right about that." she interrupted coldly. Oh, how she wanted to hurt him. But if her rejection hurt him, it meant he cared about her, and she hated that thought. She didn't care if his betrayal was motivated by misguided love. "So why are you here?"  

 

"Because, as much as you hate it, you need me." He said firmly, with the air of a parent scolding his child. 

 

She snorted. "Need you for what? Are you going to lecture me about the dark side? Because that would be a telling."  

 

"Not exactly." He said with what Han would call a sabacc face. "But you're getting too fixated on this. The war is ending, and it may not end the way you like. Things are changing on the other side."  

 

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown. Hating the idea of receiving Intel from him, but thinking of the greater good. 

 

"The Empire is fracturing without an heir to the throne, but Coruscant is still the seat of power. Someone else is rising, and negotiations are a possibility." 

 

"Your empire killed my world!" She spat. "It ruined countless lives. We won't rest until every piece of it is gone." 

 

"Even if it costs more of your people's lives?" He questioned "You act as if the Republic was a utopia, but how do you think Palpatine came to power in the first place? You know he didn't just pull a fleet out of nowhere, he used what was already there: corruption, indifference, stagnation….." 

 

"I was there, Leia." He continued. "I grew up a slave because the republic didn't give a thought about the outer rim. I served a senate in which everyone had a voice and nothing got done. I saw the republic I was meant to protect break in two, leading to a war for more bloody than the one you fight. By the time the clone wars ended, the republic  _ was  _ the empire." 

 

"And the tyranny of the empire was better than this so-called weakness?" she countered with no small amount of venom. 

 

"No" he conceded "There was a time, I believed that but no. Just remember that rebuilding from the ashes won't be as easy as you think. Especially if you want your building to stay." 

 

"Darth Vader lecturing me about politics." she said with obvious incredulousness, again not admitting he was right. "Is that why you're here?"  

 

"No, I'm here to tell you that your brother is in danger." 

 

Her heart sank, fear quickly replacing anger. "What happened? Where is he?!"  

 

"Rotan V." He answered. "He was captured and sold to a local moff-turned-warlord. He goes by Xerath Rammus." 

 

"How large a force are we talking about?" she asked, for the first time with no venom in her speech. 

 

"Not large, thankfully. A star destroyer with a skeleton crew and little more than a handful of stormtroopers in a ground base. He is still building his strength" 

 

Leia needed to wake up. Now! As If sensing his thoughts Anakin moved to her personal space. She took a step back but otherwise froze as he placed a hand on her forehead. "May the force be with you." He said. 

 

She woke up with a gasp. Again, drenched in sweat. She quickly reached for the commlink on her dresser. 

 

A sleepy female voice came from the other end. "Something wrong your majesty?" 

 

"Yes, Evaan. Something is very wrong. I need my ship prepared immediately."  

 

* * *

  
  


Luke had no idea how the bounty hunter was still alive, but given his track record with missions, a part of him wasn't surprised. 

 

"I guess sarlaac stomachs aren't as strong as I hear." he said, trying to project confidence that was mostly genuine. 

 

"Wouldn't know. But their teeth aren't what they're cracked up to be." The bounty hunter quipped before releasing a blast of fire from his flamethrower, which Luke easily predicted and dodged. Was it just him, or did Fett sound familiar somehow? 

 

The alleged mandalorian followed with a barrage of blasterfire from his EE-3. Luke's lightsaber came to life with a familiar snap-hiss just in time to easily deflect them. One shot found it's way to Boba's armored chest, but the beskar breastplate was mostly unaffected. 

 

"You've come a long way since that time at the Dune Sea, kid." Fett commented before levitating with his jetpack. "But you're not walking away this time." 

 

Flying in literal circles around the young rebel, the bounty hunter sent another barrage of blasterfire at him. Luke called upon the force to enhance his speed and reflexes. He spun, dodged and deflected shots with such speed his blade was almost a blur. 

 

Apparently, the bounty hunter realised his methods were futile because he turned tail and flew away. Luke reached out with the force and yanked. The mandalorian's jetpack left his armor, causing him to fall clumsily on the grass. Standing up, he turned around and began to walk backwards while shooting at the Jedi. Luke effortlessly deflected the shots while closing the distance between them. "You don't have to do this, Fett."

 

"Well, you've certainly given me a good list of reasons." He said with some poison before pressing a button on his gauntlet. Luke's senses flared. 

 

He fell to his knees as his brain exploded from pain. 

 

His ears were being bombarded with high frequency sounds.  _ 'Drones'  _ he realised. Cloaked and armed with sonic weapons. He tried to call on the force to crush them but the pain made it difficult. It was made even harder by the drones flying rapidly around him. Based on the bounty hunter's comfort, his helmet was capable of tuning put the noise. 

 

Luke's last conscious thought was to never underestimate an opponent again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. Long time no see. As usual it's a mixture of real life, finals and the fact that no one seems to be reading. Throw in a terrible cold and you get a large delay. 
> 
> Anyway. Next chapter is mostly done so it should be up soon.


	9. Cheap Shots

Chapter 9: Cheap shots 

The Art of War: Chapter 9 - Cheap shots 

 

Boba squinted at the small hologram glowing from his gauntlet commlink. Xerath Rammus was an overweight, bald man with tanned skin and keen eyes. Despite the fact that the Empire was dwindling and he was basically a warlord now, he still wore the olive-green uniform and rank plaque of an imperial moff. 

 

"Mr. Fett," he greeted "Hope you have better news this time." 

 

Boba simply aimed his commlink's cam at the unconscious figure lying on the ground before him. "That good enough for you?" 

 

The former imperial seemed only mildly surprised. He knew not to appear eager. "Impressive. How did you accomplish this?" he asked in his clipped core accent while he rubbed his chin. 

 

Boba shook his head. "A Hunter never reveals his ways." For Jango Fett raised no fools. 

 

"Understandable" Rammus said with a curious look. "Will you at least tell me how you found him? Where are you anyway?" 

 

"Corellia." He answered "He was infiltrating the Imperial shipyards. My contact at the space port recognized Solo and the Wookiee and said he saw a blond kid with them. All I had to do was track down Skywalker and wait for the right moment." 

 

"Most impressive." the self-proclaimed moff stated with the air of a man complimenting a serviceable piece of art. "I can see your reputation isn't unearned. This should go a long way in restoring it once you deliver him." 

 

Boba scowled under his mask. Losing to the kid, jedi or not, had been a major blow to his prestige in the guild. "Just make sure the rest of my pay is ready by the time I arrive." He said. It wasn't a threat as much as it was setting the rules for future jobs. 

 

"Money isn't an obstacle bounty hunter, as long as you deliver him alive and in one piece. Rammus out." 

 

Boba stared at the young man on the ground for a moment as the hologram faded. Then, he pushed another button on his gauntlet. The night's silence was broken by the roar of _Slave I_ 's powerful engines as the ship's figure appeared on the horizon. 

* * *

  
  


Leia watched anxiously as the _Falcon_ arrived in the most secure hanger of _Home one_. She watched as Han and Chewbacca walked down the ramp with mournful expressions. 

 

"I shouldn't have let him go alone." Han said with a look so apologetic it made her gut wrench. 

 

She shook her head slightly. "It wasn't your fault, Han." 

 

"I don't care if it's anyone's fault! We're getting him back. I promise you that." Chewbacca barked an approval before making a sound that seemed like a question. "Oh. Chewie wants to know how you learned of this Rammus guy." 

 

"I had a tip." She answered cryptically. "But it doesn't matter. The man is so well-hidden, it's a miracle we learned of him in the first place. Did you find anything?" 

 

"Well, I contacted some old _friends_ of mine on the way home." He said with an emphasis that made it clear they were more reluctant co-workers. "One of them got me contact with a smuggler who provides our dear moff's operation with food rations. He sends transport ships to pick them up from a settlement on Sergia." 

 

Leia became lost in thought for a moment, before _something_ clicked in her mind. "If we ask this new contact of yours for the exact time of the next exchange so we can hijack the transport, will he sell out the moff?" 

 

Han snorted at that. "I know the type. Pay him one more credit for his services, and he'll drop the moff like a hot rock." 

Chewbacca barked something before giving a hearty chuckle. "Ironic? What are you, a poet now?" 

 

Chewbacca gave another chuckle. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Laught it off fuzzball." Han said before returning his attention to his wife "You have something on your mind?" 

 

"You can say that, I guess." Leia said with a grim expression, a plan starting to form in her mind.

* * *

 

Boba Fett didn't particularly admire "Moff" Rammus' taste for a lavish lifestyle. The numerous paintings, tapestries and statues that adorned his office meant he was either a materialistic braggart or someone with a true taste for these things. Boba was willing to bet  on the former. 

 

Sitting behind his large chair, made from the trees of Kashyyyk, the moff was eyeing the metalic cylinder in his left hand while sipping a glass of Alderaanian ale, now a rare commodity. 

 

"So this is the weapon of a jedi, lighter than expected if I must say" he commented before placing the lightsaber on his desk. He grabbed a good sized satchel of credits from a drawer and placed it next to the weapon. "50000 credits as promised." 

 

"He's gonna escape you know." Boba pointed out, as he reached for the satchel. 

 

The ex-imperial flashed him a smile that was probably meant to be charming but wasn't. "We're keeping him sedated for now, and on I.V nutrition. You preferred to bring him in dead?" 

 

Boba remained silent for a moment. "Yes, I would've liked that." 

 

Rammus chuckled "Ah. But you liked the "alive" bounty more." 

 

"What do you plan for him anyway?"  

 

"I have many options really. I can use him ad a bargaining tool with Coruscant. I'm sure Alistair Drome would love to get his hands on our dear emperor's killer, maybe enough to give me a good-sized piece of the Galaxy. _Grand_ moff Rammus does roll off the tongue" 

 

"And if he doesn't?"

 

The older man shrugged. "A bargaining chip with the Rebellion or a public execution that should rally some imperial fanatics to my cause, in a worst case scenario." 

 

Behind his helmet, Boba almost sneered in contempt for the sycophant and his ilk. Fighting over the galaxy like children over food. He knew Rammus had no love for Drome, but would kiss up to the younger man any day if it benefits him. 

 

"I suppose we're done here." He said while turning away. "You know how to contact me."  

 

Rammus simply gestured dramatically at the door. "Of course, I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon my friend."  

 

' _Hopefully not'_ Boba thought as he left the room. He probably wouldn't have worked for Rammus if it weren't for Jabba's fall, and if the target wasn't Skywalker. 

 

As he made his way down the corridors, he noticed a confused stormtrooper walking a good distance ahead of him. He seemed…lost somehow? Curious, Boba decided to follow him and activated the sound enhancers in his helmet. The trooper wandered around seemingly looking for something. He heared him grumble something and paused at his voice. The guy seemed familiar somehow, even by the way he walked.

 

Then recognition came and he grabbed his blaster rifle.

* * *

 

So far the plan was going well. Taking over the Imperials' freighter on Sergia went down smoothly thanks to backup from General Solo's pathfinders. So did getting passage to their base. 

 

Rex tried to control his frustrations, however. The enemy base, undermanned as it was, was still larger than expected. And so far, there was no sign of his commander. And he knew he would never forgive himself if something happens to his general's son. 

 

"Any news, General?" He said to his helmet comm.

 

 _"So far nothing."_ came the voice of General Solo, clearly as frustrated as he was. _"Keep looking. If you find anything high security, remember to call the ghost."_

 

"Roger that." Rex said, a smile tugging at his lips due to the irony. 

 

"Move and I shoot you." came a steel voice from behind, filtered through a vocoder. "Lay down your rifle and turn around. Keep your hands up." 

 

Rex did as he was told, turning around to see the iconic Mandalorian helmet. 

 

"Now take the bucket off." Fett said harshly and despite the situation, Rex welcomed the feeling of fresh air on his face. 

 

"Just like I thought. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you for extra credits." 

 

"You'd shoot your own brother, Boba?" Rex said as he pressed the button near his wrist, hidden by the armor's glove. 

 

"You're no brother of mine." The bounty hunter spat. "You don't deserve to have that face. The fave he would've had. You are nothing but a meat-clanker throwing his lot with the Rebellion." 

 

"I'm no clanker!" Rex exclaimed "No one has ever made me so anything I didn't believe in." 

 

Boba gave a humorless chuckle "Don't kid yourself old man. You were nothing but canon fodder to the long necks and the Jedi and _he_ knew that. Why do you think he asked for me? It was because he wanted someone to be proud of. A real son instead of a cheap copy." 

 

It was obvious Fett was trying to convince himself as much as Rex, but he didn't get the  chance. A stun baton hit the unprotected body glove at his neck as a givin in a grey jump suit seemed to materialize out of thin air and holster the batton to his belt. 

 

"Good job, Anu." Rex complimented the ecstatic young givin."

 

"Yes, it's a good thing the beacon functioned properly." The Givin said cheerily before noticing the clone wars veteran frowning at the unconscious figure. "Should we…?" 

 

"No." Rex said solemnly before turning his attention back to Anuba. "We hide him and keep going. Activate your cloaking device and let's go." 

 

After disarming the so-called mandalorian and locking him in one of the storage rooms, Rex and the givin slicer continued to explore the base. Rex thought it was strange that they saw few stormtroopers as they walked. Then again, Rammus didn't have that many personnel to begin with. 

 

They walked across halls and corridors, quickly scanning every room they came across. Then something caught Rex's eye, or more precisely his helmet's heat vision, in what seemed to be a regular corridor. There was a shape behind one of the doors; a figure lying alone on a bed. "There," he pointed at the room "could be the commander." 

 

The Givin seemed to materialize again and examined the lock. "It's a standard ZT limetech lock. Quite easy to handle." 

 

Anuba was clearly not bragging; it only took thirty seconds of the slicer tinkering for the door to slide open and reveal commander Skywalker. He was lying on repulsorlift bed, a solution being poured into his veins while machines monitored his vitals. 

 

"Hey, you're not supposed to be…" said a medical droid before a Rex blasted his head to pieces, for he was bloody furious. He quickly moved to carefully remove the I.V from the young man's wrist then pointed at a repulsorlift gurney in the corner. "Help me put him over there Anu. Are you sure they can't see us?" 

 

"Positive. I have been freezing the security cam feeds since we arrived. Their system isn't particularly well-protected"

 

"Good," Rex said after strapping Luke to the gurney. "Let's call the general and get out of here." 

* * *

 

Han Solo was doing his best not to shoot someone. The map Luke's moving bucket got from 'their' imperial transport was useful in finding exits, but it didn't give them any hints to Luke's locations. At least Leia and the demolitions girl were safe. They'd wanted to come but Rammus only sent three troopers; leaving him, Rex and a grumpy dresselian in stormtrooper armor. 

 

"Remind me again why Tano didn't come?" asked said Dresselian. Clearly all the sneaking around was getting on his nerves. He preferred a direct shoot-out. The newly-painted-black Astromech squeaking as he followed them certainly didn't help. 

 

"She took another leave to continue her search and rescue mission" Han answered. Where're the Jedi when you need them?

 

"Wait," he came to a halt at a right turn and poked his head. "I'm seeing two bucketheads standing guard on a wooden door. Probably the Krayt dragon's nest." 

 

"What's the plan then?" 

 

Han smirked under his helmet "follow my lead. And bring the droid." 

 

He charged and sent too stun bolts towards the pair, to avoid alerting any nearby bucketheads, and quickly made his way to the door. He and Orrimmitto broke the door and found the 'moff' standing behind his desk, clearly alarmed. 

 

"I suppose my guards didn't just dose off." He said wryly with raised hands.  

 

"Where's the kid?" Han all but growled. 

 

"Come on," the Imperial said with an arrogant smirk. "Do you truly believe you can get out of here with your little friend alive? I just put the entire facility on lockdown with a push of a button. Any ship in the courtyard will be surrounded by stormtroopers. How do you think you'll--" 

 

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Han sent a stun blast towards him. 

 

"Shouldn't you have done that _after_ he told us where Skywalker is?"  

 

"probably, but then I'll have to hear him talking again." He said before putting Luke's lightsaber in one of his belt's pouches. "Besides, Rex just triple pinged me. They have him." Now they only needed to get out of here. 

 

"Rex" he said into his commlink "Is Luke alright?"  

 

_"No visible injuries. Pulse seems stable as well, General. Should we head to the front gate?"_

 

"Negative. Forget the transport, we're going for Plan B. Meet me in the back courtyard." 

 

_"Roger that, General."_

 

Han's eyes fell on a computer terminal in the corner as he placed the comm in his belt. Perhaps they could benefit from this mess after all. 

 

"Hey, Shortie." He glanced at Artoo. "How much can you download in one minute?" 

* * *

  
  


Rex and Orm barely managed to create a makeshift wall of crates in the rear courtyard when the stormtroopers arrived. Their superior numbers balanced by the rebels' cover. Anuba, ever on edge, continued to panic as he dropped the approaching stormtroopers with his blaster bolts. 

 

The sound of blaster fire was suddenly drowned by the sound of powerful sublight engines. A blast from the _Falcon_ 's cannons stitched the space to the ground and hit it between the rebels and the Imperials, knocking the latter off their feet. The ship landed smoothly where the blast came and the ramp lowered to reveal Ahrinda standing in the cargo hold, waving them over. 

 

"Let's go, Krayts" Han Solo's voice came from behind before he and Orm ran past them. Rex motioned for the givin and he pushed the gurney with the commander to the cargo hold.

 

General Solo wasted no time in running towards the cockpit where his Wookiee co-pilot was currently sitting behind the controls. He had no doubt that would change. 

 

"I'll get to the turret." Rex said to Ahrinda "Secure the commander." 

 

He barely noticed the young woman's nod as he ran to one of the ship's turrets, noticing on the way that the princess was in the other one. 

 

"Good to have you, Rex. How's Luke?" 

 

"He's alright, General. Let's make sure he stays that way."  

 

The _Falcon_ quickly blasted to the sky, blaster bolts ricochetting harmlessly of it's armor. Once it escaped orbit into space, a squadron of TIEs came at them, Ion cannons blazing. 

 

Rex got two of them before the ship jumped to hyperspace. 

  
  



	10. Hand of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an embarrassing announcement I must make. This story is no longer a sequel to my other story Heart to Heart although some elements from the later will be incorporated. 
> 
> Also, Ezra has been edited out of the story and is still missing, with his role in the raid on Vader's castle being relegated to Han and the Falcon. Ahsoka is now resuming the search with Sabine instead of being away on a mission for intelligence. 
> 
> The changes are minor and don't merit a re-read if you were already reading. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 10: Hand of fate

 

Having an overprotective sister definitely had its downsides, and Luke was finding that out the hard way. He'd spent the entire morning trying to convince Leia that he was fine and feeling better than ever now that the sedatives were out of his system, to no avail of course. Which is why he was still in bed, two days after his embarrassing rescue, eating a ruica stew that didn't taste particularly good. 

 

His sister was by his side of course, reading some reports and fussing over him from time to time. Not that Luke could blame her. He would've done the same for her, given her own tendency to overexert herself. 

 

Han walked into the room with his trademark lopsided grin that widened when he took in the scene. "Well, Well. What does that make the score? Four to one?" 

 

"Three to one," Luke said with his own smile "that business on Nar Shadda doesn't count. It was a team effort."

 

"So was this one but I'll take what I get." He joked "Your sister still giving you hell?"

 

Leia glared at her husband but they could both see the playfulness in her eyes. "Well, someone needs to make sure he stays in bed when he has to. Remember Endor?"  

 

Luke winced at the memory. His insistence on helping in the capturing of imperial outposts on the forest moon, despite his earlier electrocution, had caused him to collapse unceremoniously in the mess hall of  _ Home One  _ the next day. He was locked in the medical bay for the following four days and given doses of Calcium to compensate the lightning's effects. He suppressed a shudder at  _ those  _ memories. 

 

"The important thing is you're alright, kid. And your little bucket found some juicy communications with Coruscant in our dear moff's system, so we have you to thank for that." 

 

"Any news on that front?" Leia asked with a frown. 

 

"Nothing yet. Slicers are still decrypting it. And Rammus seems to have moved his operation. Still, how did we learn of that guy anyway?" 

 

Leia shrugged. "Intelligence has their ways." 

 

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. Leia may be a politician with a hundred practiced faces and tones, but he could always tell when she was lying. And he had a feeling Han too noticed something was off. If so, he chose not to press it for now. 

 

"Anyway, Chewie and I need to get some supplies from Ord Mantell, so I'll be gone for a couple of days. Can't believe the fancy suits are giving a General smuggling jobs." 

 

"You always did say you were the best." Leia pointed out with a grin. 

 

"Still am, sweetheart. Anyway, I'll see you two around. Try not to let her cuddle you to death, kid." The ex-smuggler said as he left the room, Leia glaring daggers at the back of his head. Luke chuckled at that before his expression became serious again. "He told you where I was held up, didn't he?" 

 

Leia's eyes widened for a moment, then her lips made a weary smile. "Starting to dislike that Jedi insight of yours." 

 

Luke gave her a sympathetic smile. "He appeared to you?" 

 

She shook her head. "No, it was a dream. Or a vision maybe. I'm new to this sort of thing, you know." 

 

The young Jedi frowned at that and sat straight. "Well, that's new, even for me." Times like this really reminded him how spotty his training was. "What did he say?" 

 

"Aside from your situation? We talked politics." she said

 

Luke chuckled at that, then his brows furrowed in confusion. "You're not joking." 

 

She shook her head again. Looking unamused. 

 

"Strange. I never took him for the sort. He was always more of a military man." 

 

Leia sighed aggressively. "I'm just frustrated because now I'm twice indebted to him for saving your hide." 

 

Luke smiled and shook his head. "At least he didn't leave you with a strange cache of who-knows-what." 

 

"That reminds me; you need to start looking at those. Being Mon's golden boy will only get you so much leeway. We  _ are  _ a military you know." 

 

Luke wondered if the Jedi of old groaned. 

 

* * *

 

The high security room that served as Mon Mothma's vault was spacious and dimly lit, but Luke knew it wasn't a physical sight he would need to inspect the items from his father's castle. He was sitting cross-legged in the basic meditation position Ben Kenobi had taught him, drawing deep breaths and trying to lose his apprehension. 

 

The moment he opened himself to the force, a chill ran down his spine as a familiar darkness assaulted his senses. Gently, he pushed it back and sent the force towards the crates. They bled into it what one might expect: anger, rage, hate…..The sensation wasn't unlike that of the sith lightsaber he came across on Hradreek one time, but now he had the training to resist the effects of these artifacts. 

 

And yet, in the middle of the cloud, something called to him. Something familiar and keenly attuned to the Force. Something alive somehow. 

 

His father's kyber crystal. 

 

He pinpointed the thin, rectangular crate and opened it excitedly to find two weapons embedded in plastifoam. One was a long metal sword with a decorated handle and strange symbols carved into its blade. The other was his father's old lightsaber. 

 

Luke grabbed the familiar hilt and spun it in his hand before igniting its brilliant blue blade. He could still remember how lost he had felt without this lightsaber after Bespin. It was his only link to the mysterious father that'd set him on the Jedi path. A link he wasn't sure he wanted anymore at the time. Had his father used this lightsaber after his fall? Had he killed innocent people with it? He probably didn't want to know. 

 

Killing the beam of superheated plasma, he briefly contemplated abandoning his own lightsaber in favor of returning to his father's, but quickly dismissed the idea. His own lightsaber was a part of him; an extension of himself. Building it was a rite of passage and symbol of him walking his own path. 

 

He was still more than happy to have his father's weapon back, however. It was a treasured family heirloom, much like his mother's ship. Who knows? Maybe someday he'll pass it to someone himself.

 

Clipping the lightsaber to his belt with a smile, he focused on the metal sword and traced his fingers along it's blade. The dark side was strong with it, almost overwhelmingly so. It also seemed to be made of a strange alloy of Beskar and other metals. Luke had no idea what the symbols on it's blade meant as even the letters weren't aurebesh or high galactic. 

 

Moving on to the other crates, it took him nearly four hours to finish with them. They mostly contained almost-ancient datapads and flimsiplast books or manuscripts. With some information lost due to deterioration of flimsi or dataskips. 

 

Luke mostly skimmed through the information but from what he gathered, they mainly spoke of the history of the sith since the days of one Darth Bane. Based on the manuscripts, he was responsible for restructuring their order and establishing their "rule of two", which master Yoda had briefly explained during his training on Dagobah. 

 

Most of the history parts detailed the attempts of various sith lords to encourage corruption and disorder in the Republic throughout the years. All part of a millennia long plan to restore their rule over the galaxy. A plan that culminated with Palpatine on the throne. Had he been still alive, the information could've incriminated him, but now it was of little value to the Alliance. 

 

One particular entry that caught his attention spoke of a sith named Darth Vermier, who was a wealthy nobleman with many connections and friendships, some even in the Jedi temple itself. It was theorized by Vader that his teachings on aura concealment were how Palpatine managed to hide under the Jedi's nose. 

 

According to the entry, Vermier's first apprentice was captured by the Jedi 500 years before the rise of the Empire. His only words after being maimed and captured were: "You will never get rid of us, no matter what your arrogance leads you to believe. It will only take two of us to bring down your order of thousands, a master and apprentice. No more. No less." 

 

This ordeal greatly unnerved the Jedi, who had thought the sith to be extinct at the time. However, before they could get anything else out of the sith, Vermier went to the temple two days after his capture, supposedly to visit a friend. The apprentice was shortly found dead in his cell, with an exploded artery in his brain. The Jedi assumed he had killed himself to avoid interrogation and began their search for the sith anew. 

 

As time passed, however, the apprentice was considered to be a mere imposter as no sith was seen again up until the clone wars. And thus, the rivaling order was once again considered extinct by the Jedi. Probably because that's what they wanted the truth to be. 

 

_ " Luke, You will find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our point of view."   _ Indeed, old Ben was more right than he thought. 

 

The rest of the data was mostly sith philosophy, with descriptions of some rituals like "crystal bleeding", which Ahsoka had mentioned, and other strange ones that were stated to be sorcery or alchemy. Luke had mostly skimmed over those as well, since he felt even less inclined to delve into them than into sith history. He knew that he and Ahsoka would have to go through them more thoroughly once she got back. Perhaps together they'd figure out what the symbols on the sword meant. 

 

So far, none of the crates seemed to contain anything of value to the rebellion and the final crate was no exception. It only contained two red pyramidal holocrons that he failed to open and didn't feel like trying again with. He had put them back and finished the inventory, ready to call it a day, when he noticed one last item. 

 

A holodisc. 

 

Curious, he held it in his flesh hand and switched it on. A small hologram of his father's armored figure appeared, his baritone voice filling the room:

 

_ "Luke. If you are hearing this, then my attendant has delivered my final gift to you. Use it well, my son. May it lead you to power and victory and may it break your chains."  _

 

A brief message, Luke thought as he froze the recording after playing it for the third time, clear and concise. No heartfelt apologies or confessions. Exactly what he could expect given Vader's reputation as a man of very few words, but it did nothing to help him with the emotions that threatened to burst his dam. 

 

His father was clearly quoting the code of the sith he came across in his readings. It was ironic that until the end, he never broke free from the chains of the emperor or the dark side no matter what promises they once made him.

 

_ "You don't know the power of the dark side. I  _ must  _ obey my master."  _

 

Irony seemed to be palpable these days.

 

His musings were interrupted by his commlink going off. It was Ahsoka's code which sent a relieved smile to his face as her hologram appeared. "Hey. How's Denon?" 

 

"A little too crowded for my taste." Luke didn't need the force to realize the city planet reminded her of Coruscant. Of a different time. "How have you been doing? Leia told me you started on your…heritage." 

 

Luke frowned as he looked at the crates. "Well, I'll need your help with some of the things I found, but so far nothing useful. Any news on Ezra?" 

 

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Nothing yet. We've practically covered our contacts in the entire outer rim by now. I did hear something that might interest you. One of Sabine's friends, Fenn Rau, is leader of the new Mandalorian protectors. A member of his group went Rogue and robbed a bank on Kuat recently, but was brought in at Nevarro by a bounty hunter two days ago." 

 

Luke frowned. "And why is that interesting?" 

 

Ahsoka gave a worried look. "Because she had a lightsaber." 

 

Luke's expression didn't Betray shock, but it was certainly there. "Another survivor?" 

 

"We don't know. Couldn't even get a description other than that she's a human female. Sabine's friend in the guild said she didn't stay for long, just brought the bounty in and took a job that should take her to the ring of Kafrene." 

 

Luke's expression grew thoughtful. "That's two days from Nevarro. If I leave now, I might catch her." 

 

Ahsoka sighed. "I guessed you'd say that. I don't think you should do this alone Luke, but I figure there's no stopping you. Just….be careful." 

 

Luke smiled. "I'm a lot more careful than my father, remember?" 

 

Ahsoka returned the smile "Yes, but that's not saying much. Anyway, I have to go now. Ahsoka out." 

 

Luke stared at the space where the hologram was for a moment, then changed the frequency and asked for his X-Wing to be prepared. 

 

* * *

 

The young Jedi contemplated the possibilities as he walked the crowded streets of the ring of Kafrene, a hub of crime that would put Mos Eisley to shame and a perfect haven for smugglers, mercenaries and runaways. In a way, the neon lights and crowded everything made it similar to the Coruscant underworld. Since half of it's current residents had bounties on their heads, it's no surprise his target's path brought her here. 

 

The possibility that his mysterious quarry was a survivor of the purge would mean she had probably been a padawan at the time, much like Ahsoka and the late Kanan Jarrus. But if so, then why didn't she join the rebellion? Had she lost her way? Her faith in the force? Many probably have. 

 

Another possibility was that she was an imperial inquisitor. Should that be true, she would need to be captured before she hurt anyone else. But if that was the case, would he be able to rehabilitate her? And why wasn't she with the Empire if she was indeed an inquisitor? 

 

The third, most likely and most disappointing  possibility was that she was simply another bounty hunter who came across a lightsaber on the black market. But would a regular bounty hunter be able to bring down a mandalorian warrior? 

 

Luke didn't have the answers, but he hoped to find them soon. Using the force to scan the crowd, he sought anyone who showed a special aura. So far no individuals he came across showed any signs of being particularly attuned to the force. Luke had to stifle frustration and hopelessness to keep going. 

 

After several hours, he finally found someone. It was a presence strong in the force, but it's strength was…dampened somehow. It didn't feel dark, but it felt like a thin veil of darkness was cloaking it. 

 

Then he finally pinpointed the presence. It was a cloaked, female figure in the crowd. He sensed from the figure weariness, tension and….recognition. The figure recognized his attempts to locate it and tore through the crowd running, Luke following close behind. 

 

As the figure led him through the crowds, narrow streets and alleys, Luke grew tense. Something didn't feel right. He took a right turn after the figure disappeared and found himself staring at a dead end. Delving deeper into the force, he realized the presence was no longer ahead, but above. 

 

The figure landed behind him with a familiar snap-hiss, Luke ignited his own lightsaber and spun around just in time to block the purple blade. As their sabers locked, Luke found himself staring into a pair of fiery green orbs surrounded by a halo of flaming red hair.


	11. The Emperor's Hand

Chapter 11: The Emperor's hand

  


Luke threw a weak force push towards his opponent in hopes of incapacitating her, only for the red-headed female to use the momentum for a double backflip that landed her four meters away. She moved back towards him with the air of a predator eyeing its prey. 

  


"I'm not here to hurt you!" He tried to reason. But somehow, it felt as if the fight was personal to her rather than a case of self-defense. 

  


"You already have." She said bitterly before charging at him, their lightsabers caught in a lock once more. As he engaged her in a series of blocks, dodges, parrys and counter attacks, Luke could tell she was skilled, but no more trained than he was. And she couldn't properly draw on the force to guide her movements either.  

  


It felt as if her connection to the force was dampened or covered somehow, but even more strange was the rage and bitterness she radiated. Deciding that enough was enough, Luke front flipped over her and twisted in mid-air to land facing her back, just as she was spinning around to stab at him. He simply locked blades again and twisted the purple lightsaber out of her hand, sending it cluttering  to the ground. 

  


The woman glared daggers at him as he pointed his lightsaber at her neck. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated "I only want to know you are." 

  


She actually snorted at that. "Just another person whose life you ruined. Is that good enough an answer for you?" 

  


"You lost someone at the Death Star?" he asked, sensing it strangely enough wasn't the truth like he suspected. 

  


"Not in the way you think, no." 

  


He was about to ask what that meant when a spike of danger assaulted his senses. He turned around to see a small concussion grenade fall to the ground three meters away from them. It exploded before he could push it away, sending a shock wave that knocked them both off their feet. A flash of movement followed as their lightsabers were whisked away by whipcords. They got up to find the alley blocked by three figures in Mandalorian armor. 

  


"Well, boys. We came for one Jedi and got two instead." said the one in the middle gleefully. He was a bulky male with a battered blue armor. 

  


"Oh, and thank you for the light show. It was really helpful," said the female in a dirty green and yellow armor to the leader's right.  

  


"Friends of yours?" Luke asked wryly, practically feeling the glare of the young woman behind him.

  


"Anything but," said the leader "Look, kid. I can tell you're sizing up your chances, so let me make it easier for ya. Even if you can get your laser sword back, there's no way you can take all five of us. So why don't you and the princess here give up the rest of your weapons and come along before someone gets hurt?" 

  


Luke didn't give him the satisfaction he expected by pointing out that there were only three of them. He could clearly sense the other two flying above the alley with jetpacks. He also knew that he did have a decent chance of taking them. But he also realized that playing along would probably spare bloodshed and help him find some answers.

  


And so he remained the perfect image of a serene Jedi Knight as stun cuffs were placed around his wrists. 

  
  


Handcuffed and violently pushed along his query into a makeshift cell on the Mandalorians' ship, Luke turned around to see the energy barrier close with a hum, with the two bounty hunters who led them radiating satisfaction. 

  


"Next time, tell your girl here not to come after one of us," said the female from earlier, and he could feel the mysterious red head brittle at the comment. A comment that all but confirmed his suspicion. 

  


"You're protectors," He said "I wonder how Fenn Rau would react to you handing a commander of the Rebellion he supported to the Empire." 

  


Caught off guard by the comment, the blue armored leader snapped at him, "Well you're not gonna chat with him now, are ya?"

  


The bulky male then motioned for his aide and they left the prisoners alone. Luke immediately sighed and collapsed to the floor, before closing his eyes and sinking into the Force. Even with his eyes closed, he could practically feel the glare of the woman sitting opposite to him. 

  


"So," he said as he opened his eyes," I don't suppose now is the right time for you to tell me your name?" 

  


The woman simply shook her head and looked away. "Arica," she answered before turning around to face him. "You look pretty calm for a Jedi about to be handed over to the Empire. Don't you know what they do to Jedi?

  


"I have an idea,” he answered calmly, then seemed to wipe some dust off his boot. "They're gone." 

  


"What?" 

  


"The Mandalorians,” he explained. “They're out to bring in another bounty probably." 

  


"Thank you for the useful insight," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How you and the rest of the so-called freedom fighters survived this far is beyond me." 

  


"We have a trick or two," he said with a soft smile. "I take it you're with the Empire?" 

  


Again, she remained silent for a moment. "I used to be. The real Empire at least, not the one now being torn apart." 

  


"What's the difference?" 

  


"I'm not having this conversation! And let me make myself clear, if I ever get another chance to kill you, I won’t think twice." Her voice was sickly sweet.  

  


Luke sighed and crossed his arms. "I just think a lot of people would disagree with you on the Empire. Especially those who survived it's genocides." He tried to gauge her reaction. Something was telling him she wasn't another Imperial fanatic. 

  


She snorted at his comment. "The Alderaan card? That was Tarkin's call. My master would've had his head had he survived." She inwardly flinched at giving away too much. 

  


Her master was Palpatine? So she  _ is  _ an Imperial fanatic. And one indoctrinated by Palpatine no less. Anyone else would've dismissed her by now, but something was telling Luke to probe deeper. Like the Force was telling him there was more to this young woman than what meets the eye.  

  


It wasn't unlike how he'd felt about his father after Bespin. 

  


"Do you really think Tarkin could've made that kind of decision without the Emperor's backing?" 

  


She simply smiled ruefully and shook her head. "What am I doing? You probably think you're some kind of hero for landing that shot." 

  


He didn't tell her that he stopped thinking of himself as a hero a long time ago. It was obvious she wouldn't believe him. 

  


"Do you even know what the Death Stars were for?" she continued, "They weren't just to quell insurgencies like yours. There is something coming from the unknown regions and the Death Stars were our best protection." 

  


Luke frowned at that. A real threat? Or another lie from Palpatine? But why would he have to justify anything for a mere assassin -and she was clearly an assassin- if she was that brainwashed? It was starting to look like this girl spent her life serving the empire, thinking she was doing the right thing. 

  


Just how much does she believe that now? 

  


"The unknown regions?" he asked. "What kind of threat are we talking about?" 

  


She seemed to regret talking, but decided to answer anyway. "A nomadic warlike species. I don't know the details, but I do know they shouldn't be underestimated." 

  


Luke filed the information for later as he had a feeling high command would like to hear about it. "You said Palpatine was your master. Did he train you in the Force?" 

  


She again remained silent for a moment. Deciding how much she wanted to tell probably "No. Vader was his only apprentice and the Jedi hunting business was for him and his pets. I…never had the affinity to become an inquisitor, but I did have a gift. I could hear my master's voice from anywhere in the galaxy. I was his hand, executing his will anywhere he wanted. I had purpose, almost any resources I wanted…. A life. And you took all that away." 

She suddenly realized he was staring "What?" 

  


"From...what I can sense, I don't think Palpatine was honest about your strength in the Force. And from what I've seen, I don't think he was the man you say he was." 

  


She shook her head again and looked at the energy barrier. "I bet that's what you told yourself when you killed him." 

  


Luke frowned at that. "I didn't kill him. Vader did." 

  


Her head snapped back towards him, looking confused. "That's impossible. Vader's suit made that suicide." 

  


Despite her brave front, Luke could feel her wavering faith. Whether she realized it or not, the Force was telling her he was speaking the truth. 

  


Whatever discussion may have continued was interrupted by the sound of excited beeps from the ship's intercom before the energy barrier was gone the next second. 

  


Luke gave a soft smile at Arica's confusion. "And that would be my droid," he said as he got up. "I sent him a message using a transmitter in my boots when the mandos left. All he had to do was track the signal." 

  


"You entrusted your life to an astromech?" she asked with an incredulous expression as she got up as well. 

  


Luke grinned. "You'd be surprised at how often that works." The sound of something rolling came from the hallway and was followed by the discussed R2 unit arriving at the cell. He released a series of angry chirps and swiveled his dome as Luke gave it a pat. "Okay, Okay. I won't do it again. At least we got to try your new booster rockets." 

  


The droid gave one last angry chirp before opening the compartment in his chest. Luke grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before handing Arica her own contraband. 

  


"You're giving me back my weapons?" she asked, sounding genuinely puzzled as she holstered her blaster and clipped her own lightsaber. "I can't tell whether you're a master manipulator, or an idiot."  

  


Luke gave her another smile that infuriated her. "A little bit of both."

  


Should he bring her in? It was the logical thing to do. But the Force was whispering that it wasn't the time. That this beautiful young woman had a role to play. In what, he couldn't tell. But if he had learned one thing in the past few years, it was to trust the Force. 

  


His mind made up, he ignited his lightsaber and thrust it into the bulkhead before twisting it to create a rough circle. He force pushed the piece of metal to reveal the gate of the courtyard where the Mandalorians had landed their ship. 

  


Stepping outside, he grabbed his commlink from Artoo's chest compartment and fidgeted with it, deleting all codes except that of his spare commlink back in his quarters. With a warm smile, he turned around and handed her the device. "In case you…need anything.” 

  


She stared at him with that mixture of incredulity and anger and that might as well be her default by now. Grabbing the commlink and eyeing it suspiciously, she gave him one last hard look before leaving the courtyard to the neon lit streets behind it's gate. 

  


Luke stared at her until she vanished, then patted his droid and made his way in the general direction of his starfighter. 

  


* * *

  
  


The young Jedi walked with slow, deliberate steps in what might have resembled outer space, imaginary stars being his only source of illumination. There was no ground beneath his feet, but there might as well have been one. A nearby sun was bathing him in light and a feeling of serenity. 

  


During his earlier training days, meditation was a chore, albeit a necessary one. It's basics were among the few lessons Ben Kenobi had taught him before meeting his demise. Master Yoda had later drilled in him how meditation was the most important of force practices because it was the basis for all the rest. Moving objects, connecting with minds….even lightsaber combat, all required one degree or another of meditation. It was also the main pathway to increasing one's understanding and control of the force. 

  


He hadn't been one for prolonged physical rest back then. He was far too restless. But over time, as his connection to the force grew stronger, He came to enjoy meditation and the sense of peace it brought. He also found it useful to imagine the force as the outer space he'd once longed so much to visit. As time went by, as he delved deeper and deeper, space became easier to see in his mind's eye. The stars became clearer. His astral form became more detailed. 

  


And he now knew what the dots of light surrounding him really were: more beacons of the force. Beacons that were now his responsibility to find and train. 

  


The large sun was a very specific beacon, one that resided two rooms down the hall. Did Leia appear like this due to her strength in the Force, or her connection to him? Probably both.

  


The sound of his now primary commlink brought him back to the physical plane, more specifically to his small quarters on  _ Home One  _ and he got up and grabbed it from his dresser's drawer. It was a non-audio message from command. 

  


He was about to take it when his eyes fell on a familiar item in the drawer. It was the only object he took from the homestead on that fateful day: a holodisc. 

  


He pressed the switch and felt a sad smile crossed his face as the image appeared. It was a holopic of his ten-year-old self grinning at the cam while holding his T-16 model up high. His aunt was standing behind him with a soft smile on her face, while Owen Lars wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and gave what barely passed for a smile. Their real Skyhopper was parked behind them after being fixed for who knows how many times. 

  


The picture always brought with it so many feelings. For starters, It reminded him how he missed them everyday, and what that simple life was like. He'd hated Tatooine, mostly because he was always afraid he'd end up growing old on it in the same old farm Owen's father built. Now he almost wished that had been his fate. Things were so simple back then. And he wouldn't have had to deal with….

  


He cared about this father. He really did. But it was Owen who taught him about responsibility. Who showed him by example how to place others first. Who taught him how to fly a speeder, how to fix things and how to be a man. Who did his best to protect him from the horrors of his homeworld. 

  


Sure he was gruff, and never a man for heart-felt speeches. But despite all their arguments, he was as much his father as Anakin Skywalker. And Luke was grateful for him, and even more grateful for his aunt  

  


He wished he'd known Padmé Amidala, he really did. But no one would even replace Beru Whitesun. She was the one who held him when he had nightmares of fire and lightning. The one who always told him he was meant for great things. The one who taught him to always be kind, because that's what his grandmother taught her. 

  


In a way, Owen and Beru were as much his jedi masters as Obi-Wan and Yoda. 

  


He put the holodisc back and grabbed the commlink again. Dwelling on the past wouldn't help anyone. His adoptive parents were part of the force now, and someday he would join them. But now, there were things he needed to do before that day came. 

  


Reading the message brought a frown to his face however. He needed to get his squad ready. 

  


It was time to pay Bespin another visit. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't make me beg for reviews guys! Lack of feedback hurts my enthusiasm. Let me know what you think, Good or bad.


End file.
